Endless Dream
by HeroPower
Summary: In a time when the barriers between the Human and Monster Worlds have weaked, and the two species have begun to co-exist, a group of Human teenagers and Duel Monsters, led by Jaden Yuki, seek to keep peace between the worlds, to avoid an all-out war between the two. Based on an old RP.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Digimon or anything else.

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, this'll take some explanation.

Anyone who follows me knows I've dropped off the site for awhile, because I don't have an internet connection on my computer currently, and have to work off my phone. So, why am I posting this?

My old RP forum has been around for 10 years as of the day I'm posting this. I wrote this in celebration of that.

Duel Squad was the biggest RP on that site, so I wrote this based on it to celebrate. The long and short of things is it was the events of Digimon Data Squad/Savers, with the GX characters in place of Masaru and the others, with later plots coming in to play after the first half of the Savers finale took place. For one, there was a plan to do the events of all the movies, and the 02 plotline. And, surprisingly, Yu-Gi-Oh lends itself well to a Digimon-esque evolutionary line. Heck, a certain new card is the reason I chose to write THIS, instead of a backstory for one of my old characters. That, and it resembles a certain Gundam.

That reminds me. OC warning. I used a fan character for this.

Like I said, I wrote this to celebrate the anniversary of my old GX RP site, but since I had to copy it all down to my phone anyway, I thought I'd post it here. One, because I miss posting things, and two, hopefully I can update everyone on when I get internet again.

* * *

Upon the discovery of a world inhabited by Duel Monsters, Humanity began research into the "Monster World". An excavation team was sent to this world, to study it. While there, one member, a man by the name of Shroud, became fearful of the Monsters.

As gates between the two worlds began opening, a special organization was put together to return any Monsters who wandered into the Human World to their home in the Monster World. That organization was MATS, the Monster Accident Tactic Squad. MATS, based in Domino City, and under the charge of Captain Maximillion Pegasus, maintained peace, until Shroud, who had developed a machine to kill Monsters, started a war between the worlds. Even following Shroud's defeat, the God of the Monster World continued the war. It wasn't until one MATS Agent, Jaden Yuki, and his partner, Winged Kuriboh, defeated the God, that peace appeared to be restored.

However, with all the pain brought on by the previous attacks, a group of seven ancient, evil monsters were able to entrap most of Humanity in a world of Darkness. Following their defeat, a man known as the Monster Sorcerer took rule over the Monster World. Monsters began fleeing to the Human World for protection. Many Humans, fearful after years of Monster attacks, took to the streets, protesting MATS' investment with Monsters.

Despite the Monster Sorcerer reforming, and the cause of the Sorcerer, Tragoedia, being destroyed, the war continued on.

One year had passed since Tragoedia had attempted to spread darkness across the Human and Monster Worlds. MATS, also referred to as the Duel Squad, tasked with finding Duel Monsters who had slipped into the Human World and returning them to the Monster World, had stopped him, just as they had stopped every other threat to the Human World involving Duel Monsters.

While the workload of the Japanese Branch had greatly decreased, reports were coming in from other parts of the world. The incidents had died down since the Monster Sorcerer was defeated, but the Anti-Monster sentiments continued.

In the end, the members of MATS were split into five divisions, one for each direction, with the MATS Agency in Domino remaining as Central. The Central Duel Squad sent several of their staff members and field agents to the four other divisions, while keeping a small team around, should they be needed.

Before too long, most Humans had grown accustomed to Duel Monsters, and, likewise, Monsters were becoming more adjusted to Humans. But, just as the Human World had Anti-Monster Organizations, many Monsters still hated and feared Humans. Once word came to MATS that the new leader of the Archfiends, the Archfiend Emperor, had plans to attack the Human World, a small team of four Agents were sent to the Monster World. The four who were sent had been Hybrids, people that either were, or could be, both Human and Duel Monster.

The team was sent to begin discussions with Dragon Master Knight, the Acting Leader of the Supreme Knights, along with representatives of many other Monster Tribes. To further the cause, Captain Pegasus had been called upon to talk to the United Nations. All in the hopes of peace between worlds.

Filling in for Pegasus as Captain of Central MATS was Yusuke Fujiwara, a former field agent, who's partner, Honest, had reverted to an egg. The five remaining members of MATS Central were all field agents.

Tyranno Hassleberry, a child who had been lost in the Monster World at the age of 4, who grew up believing he was a Monster, living alongside his Partner Monster, Babycerasaurus. After his adopted mother, Frostosaurus, was killed by Shroud's forces, Tyranno became distrustful of Humans, until he met the Duel Squad.

Syrus Truesdale, the younger brother of legendary MATS Agent Zane Truesdale. Syrus, who had a weak body all his life, was thrust into the position of MATS Agent when the Dark Kaisers, Monsters born of Human sins, attacked. Zane, who had developed an untreatable heart condition, gave up his role as Field Agent, along with his Partner, Cyber Dragon, and his Soul Charger to Syrus, after finding a cure for Syrus' condition.

Blair Flannigan, a young girl who found a Monster Egg, which hatched into Mystic Baby Dragon, who Blair had nicknamed Myst. Mercury, the Agent of Wisdom, a well respected member of Master Hyperion's Angels, had arrived in the Human World to take Myst back home, but Myst eventually returned to the Human World when the Gate between Worlds collapsed.

Rad Reda, who had previously acting as the dictator known as the Monster Sorcerer. After having his mind-controlled Monsters defeated, and his Partner, Gokipon, revert to an egg, Rad gave up his Monster Sorcerer identity. Following a quest to find himself, Rad recovered Gokipon and the two joined MATS.

Finally, the leader of the team, Jaden Yuki. A young street fighter, and the son of the man who invented the Soul Chargers, devices that allowed Humans to evolve their Duel Monster partners by concentrating part of their souls into energy. Jaden had first been investigated by the Duel Squad while fighting Winged Kuriboh, the Monster who would go on to become his partner and best friend. Throughout every battle MATS had, Jaden found himself and Winged Kuriboh to gain more and more powers.

* * *

Author's Note: This probably is the only time a chapter will end at a good point, considering I wrote this with the intention of posting it on the RP Forum in one sitting. But I realize this is probably gonna raise at least SOME questions from readers, since the Duel Squad RP had a few original plotlines too, like the Dark Kaisers. So, I decided to split this into chapters for that reason, as well as update people on my internet situation. If enough people are confused about something, I can address it in the next chapter. Also, it's easier to read 22,030 words in several sittings.

Since this chapter was literally just backstory and set-up, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.

Oh, and I'm sorry about Rad's stupid name. I was young when I made it up. If it's any consolation, that's not the most ridiculous thing from my old RP groups OCs. I've even renamed him, but, hey, 10 Year Anniversary. I wanted to celebrate the ol' days.


	2. Invasion

Disclaimer: This was made for the anniversary of an old RP forum where the biggest RP was one where the characters of GX underwent the events of Digimon Savers, and I posted it here to be posting something. Oh, and I don't own anything except my old fan characters. One of these really shouldn't need to be a disclaimer, but, whatevs.

* * *

Okay, I don't wanna be the guy that never addresses negative reviews,because I can handle criticism, but I am gonna skip over the first three reviews, since the "criticism" in them was either already explained in the Prologue's Author's Note, erroneous (Masaru wasn't the leader of DATS, and even if he was, he and Jaden have far more in common than just that), complaints about a sub-genre of entertainment (unless I imagined all those Christmas Carol adaptations and those videos of Smash Bros doing the Soul Eater openings) or just plain confusing (is "story" some new hip lingo for Prologue, or am I missing some joke here?).

This, kids, is why you never jump to criticize a story as a whole based on the Prologue.

T.K Andrews: It's hard to ignore people you pity. I mean, if they're sincere in their reviews, they missed some facts and must not have had a childhood if they never experienced this kind of crossover before, and many things from the greatest works of humanity to children's books feature an opening prologue. If they're trolls, they aren't particularly good ones, since the trolling was DOA.

Weeb that's a Sheep: Hey, a critique I can do something with! Finally! First, that guest actually has an account. Second, it's not exactly like I'm a greenhorn posting his first story here. I wrote this for fun, had fun writing it, and decided to post this so most of my followers had some news from me, since I was copying this down anyway. I posted the Prologue like that for anyone who happened to not feel like going through a 48 episode anime, then realize several events never happened in the series and go searching for an obscure little forum that in it's prime had 7 members.

Okay, on to the chapter!

* * *

Jaden had just returned from an assignment, Winged Kuriboh fluttering next to him.

"I can't believe it was another dud!" Jaden groaned, after collapsing into a chair.

"Be glad that it was just some kid disguising himself as a Monster." Yusuke said from the Captain's desk.

"I'm just raring for a fight!" Jaden said, cracking his knuckles.

Jaden looked over at his fellow agents.

"Anyone up for a little one-on-one?" Jaden asked.

"I'm not much of a fighter." Syrus said.

"I've been punched out by you once." Rad said, rubbing his chin. "I can still feel the pain."

"Tyranno?" Jaden asked, turning to the former wild child.

"I'd like to, but..." Tyranno started.

"He's already ripped four uniforms this month." Blair said, poking Tyranno's muscles.

Jaden sighed. "It's times like these I miss Zane."

"Oh yeah!" Blair said. "Have you heard anything from him, Syrus?"

"Nuh uh." Syrus said, shaking his head.

"Zane hasn't contacted any of his family members since he left after our fight with Tragoedia." A voice, coming from Syrus' pocket, said.

Syrus pulled his Charger out of his pocket and held it up. Cyber Dragon materialized from out of the Charger. The Chargers, in addition to allowing Monsters to evolve, could also be used to store the Monsters, and could function as communication devices when the MATS Agents needed to communicate over long distances.

"The Truesdale family has been looking all over the planet for him, but he's nowhere to be found." Cyber Dragon explained.

"I'm sure Zane's doing something important." Syrus said, worriedly.

"He was looking for a way to bring Frostosaurus and Mercury, and all the others killed by Shroud back." Tyranno said, then smiled. "Maybe he finally find way!"

"Tyranno, I thought you were getting a better grasp on our language?" Syrus asked.

"He gets like that when he's excited."

Everyone turned to the doorway, where Babycerasaurus, Mystic Baby Dragon and Gokipon entered the room.

"Where were you three?" Winged Kuriboh asked, flying over.

"Hot springs!" Myst shouted. "It was nice!"

"Aw, sure, Kuriboh and I are out fighting evil, and you guys are just relaxing in a nice bath." Jaden said, crossing his arms and pouting.

Winged Kuriboh chuckled, then flew over to an egg which was resting on Yusuke's desk.

"How 'bout you, Honest?" Winged Kuriboh asked. "Wanna go soak in the hot springs?"

"Y'know..." Jaden said, walking over and rubbing his chin. "That just might work. After all, if you don't finally hatch, we can at least have dinner."

"Do you think Honest egg is as good as your Mom's fried eggs?" Winged Kuriboh asked, his mouth beginning to water.

"Monster Eggs don't work like that." Yusuke said.

"Aw, we're just teasing." Winged Kuriboh said.

"Yeah, Honest knows that." Jaden said, rubbing the egg. "Don't ya, buddy?"

"If we're done, I have an announcement." Yusuke said.

The Agents all walked in front of the desk, awaiting what they assumed would be their next assignment.

"Our team in the Monster World has finally contact us." Yusuke said.

"And?!" Tyranno asked.

"Unfortunately, while they haven't reached any sort of consensus yet, one thing has been agreed upon." Yusuke said. "We've been asked to store away the Charger$."

"WHAT?!" Jaden shouted.

"It was Archfiend Empress' suggestion." Yusuke explained. "While some, like Harpie Queen and Vampire Lord, argued in our defense, many others, such as Gravekeeper's Chief and Master Hyperion agreed with Empress. As it stands, Shroud's forces used Chargers to evolve their Giz monsters, and a corrupted Charger did lead to another Monster being able to enhance himself. They want to ensure Humans don't force a Monster to the Mega-Level and attack. It's a precaution for our world as well."

"My Dad made these things to bring Humans and Monsters together!" Jaden shouted.

"Professor Yuki did a lot of good." Yusuke admitted. "However, you and Winged Kuriboh proved in your battle against Yggdrasil that Chargers aren't always necessary. All our associates have already sealed their Chargers."

Jaden frowned, before tossing his Charger on Yusuke's desk. While Jaden went to cool down in the chair again, Syrus, Tyranno, Blair and Rad turned their Chargers in.

"Now, the only Chargers left to collect are Captain Pegasus' and our Hybrid Agents." Yusuke said, picking up the five Chargers. "Until I receive word from either our Hybrid Team or Captain Pegasus, you are all dismissed."

Syrus, Tyranno and Rad all left, along with their partners, without incident. Jaden, however, placed his feet on a table and folded his arms behind his head. Blair looked at Jaden in concern.

"Are you okay, Jaden?" Blair asked.

"Yeah." Jaden said, obviously disgruntled. "I'm not allowed to hang out here?"

Blair looked over at Yusuke, who only shrugged in response.

"C'mon, Boss!" Winged Kuriboh said. "I'm sure your Mom made a nice dinner tonight."

"Ooh!" Blair said, hopping up and down. "Can I come?"

"Me too?" Myst asked.

"Sure." Jaden sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pegasus had boarded his flight and was relaxing in First Class.

"Are you sure it's safe to be flying among the public?" A voice asked.

Pegasus pulled his Charger out of his coat pocket and looked at the screen. Thousand-Eyes Idol's image appeared on the inside.

"It's fine." Pegasus said in a whisper. "This should minimize the likelihood of an attack."

"I hope you're right." Idol said.

"Calm down." Pegasus said. "Besides, the in-flight movie is the Funny Bunny Movie."

"Maximillion..." Idol said, practically sighing.

"They don't make 'em like they used to!" Pegasus said, laughing uproariously.

* * *

Atticus Rhodes entered the Headquarters of MATS' Western Division, letting out a yawn as he approached the Captain's desk.

"Why'd you have to call me in here in the middle of the night?" Atticus asked.

Axel Brodie, Captain of West MATS, was busily typing on a keyboard.

"Save it." Axel said. "We both know you were out at a club."

Atticus chuckled nervously, scratching the side of his face.

"Is it that obvious?" Atticus asked.

"Now sit down." Axel said. "Or should I call Reggie again?"

Atticus sighed and rolled a chair over to the desk.

"What's up?" Atticus asked.

"Images of Monsters are appearing all over the internet." Axel said.

Axel spun a monitor around so Atticus could get a good look. Faint silhouettes of Monsters could be made out next to clouds.

"How is this news?" Atticus asked.

"If these images are real, whatever these Monsters are, they're nearby." Axel said. "But, aside from our partners, the only thing I've been picking up all week is the occasional Haniwa or Mokey Mokey."

"It's probably just a hoax." Atticus said. "You know how people like to come up with stories just to get attention. Especially on the internet. The other day, I saw someone talking about having dinner with Vivian Wong earlier that night."

"So what?" Axel asked.

"She was in China at the time!" Atticus exclaimed.

"No, I meant, it doesn't matter if it's a lie." Axel said. "It's our duty as MATS Agents to look into these possibilities. If its true, we find out how the Monsters are disguising themselves and if need be, stop it. If its false, we warn the liars to stop. If they persist, we arrest them for disturbing the peace."

Atticus sighed. "You're not letting me go, are you?"

"I've tried contacting the other branches." Axel said. "Yusuke's away from Central Headquarters, but North, South and East MATS denied my calls."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Atticus asked.

"We head out find the answers for ourselves." Axel said, standing up.

* * *

The following day, Blair arrived at Jaden's house.

"Jaden!" Blair yelled. "You home?"

Winged Kuriboh answered the door.

"Blair?" Winged Kuriboh asked. "What's up?"

"Myst, Babycerasaurus and I are taking Tyranno out to get a new uniform." Blair explained. "He keeps ripping off the sleeves, and his teachers are getting tired of it. I thought you and Jaden might wanna come with us."

"Oh, Boss headed out before I got up." Winged Kuriboh said. "But I'd love to go!"

Blair frowned. "Jaden left?"

"Yeah." Winged Kuriboh said. "He didn't even tell his parents where he was going."

"I don't get why he's so upset about the Chargers." Blair said.

Winged Kuriboh wanted to tell Blair why, but knew Jaden didn't want anyone else to know.

"It's probably nothing." Winged Kuriboh lied. "Anyway, let's go!"

Winged Kuriboh flew off. Blair, at first taken by surprise, quickly ran after him.

"Wingy, wait!" Blair yelled.

* * *

Blair and Tyranno weren't the only ones enjoying their day off. At a local arcade, Rad and Lee, his best friend, had planned an all-day Spherium II competition. The loser would buy the winner dinner. The two were currently taking a lunch break.

"So, that game was really made by a former MATS agent?" Gokipon asked, perched on Rad's shoulder.

"According to the Captain." Rad said.

"Most people know him better as the King of Games though." Lee said.

"Oh, so he's the one Rad's always talking about in his sleep!" Gokipon said.

"He does that at home too?" Lee asked. "I thought he just did that to piss off the teacher."

"Rad, you never told me you sleep in class!" Gokipon said. "What would your parents think if they knew?"

"I know I'm thinking it was a mistake to introduce you to Lee." Rad said, face-palming.

* * *

Syrus, along with Cyber Dragon, had taken the day to see his physician.

"Your chart looks great!" The doctor exclaimed. "It's amazing how far you've come in two years."

"Well, that's all thanks to my brother." Syrus said, bashfully.

"Your brother?" The doctor asked. "Oh! You must mean the illustrious Zane Truesdale."

"Zane found a special type of medicine from my world." Cyber Dragon said. "He altered it somewhat to cure the young Master."

"I would love to know how he did that!" The doctor said, laughing. "You must introduce me to him some time."

"I wish I could." Syrus said, sighing sadly.

* * *

At the mall, Winged Kuriboh, Blair, Myst and Babycerasaurus were sitting outside a changing room. Grunts and groans were coming from inside the room.

"Urgh... Uh... How are you even supposed to fight with sleeves?" Tyranno asked.

"You're not supposed to fight at school." Blair said.

"That never stopped Boss." Winged Kuriboh said.

"You've got a point." Blair said, chuckling. "Babycerasaurus, go help Tyranno."

"Okay!" Babycerasaurus said, walking into the changing room.

More grunts, louder than before, came from the room, followed by the sound of fabric ripping. Blair, Myst and Winged Kuriboh sweatdropped.

"Don't they say, 'You break it, you buy it'?" Myst asked.

"That's for breaking." Blair said, waving her hands nervously. "This was just tearing."

* * *

While the others were enjoying themselves in one way or another, Jaden was trying to blow off steam at his personal fighting grounds. Several boys Jaden's age were sprawled out on the ground, unconscious, while Jaden breathed heavily.

"Idiots..." Jaden muttered, as he thought back to the previous day.

* * *

Jaden and Winged Kuriboh had just finished their assignment and were heading back to MATS HQ.

"Y'know, Kuriboh, that loser reminded me." Jaden said. "Did I ever tell you about the time I dressed up as four different heroes for Halloween?"

"That's awesome, Boss!" Winged Kuriboh said.

"Glad you think so." Jaden said. "Everyone else laughed at it."

As the two passed under a building, they heard a cry coming from the roof. Jaden looked up and saw a little boy pressed up against the gate.

"St-stay away!" The boy yelled.

The boy stepped back further, causing the gate to fall down. With nothing to lean against, the boy fell off the roof too.

"Winged Kuriboh!" Jaden shouted.

"YEAH!" Winged Kuriboh cried out, flying up to the boy.

Winged Kuriboh managed to catch the boy and began flying back down. However, as soon as the boy realized who had caught him, he started kicking and screaming. Winged Kuriboh lost his grip on the boy, dropping him. Luckily, Jaden managed to catch the kid in time.

"Whoa, easy there, buddy." Jaden said, setting the kid down on his feet. "What was that all about?"

"U-Up there." The boy said.

Jaden looked up and saw a Bone Mouse innocently looking down at them.

"That thing?" Jaden asked, pointing to the mouse.

"Mm hmm!" The boy said, nodding. "And the Kuriboh!"

"That's Winged Kuriboh!" Winged Kuriboh said proudly, as he flew on to Jaden's shoulder.

The kid backed away.

"D-Don't hurt me!" The kid cried.

Jaden and Winged Kuriboh looked at each other in confusion.

"Kuriboh? Hurt you?" Jaden asked. "Only if you're a fried egg."

"That's a Duel Monster though." The boy said.

"So?" Jaden asked.

"My older siblings said never to trust a Duel Monster." The boy explained.

"But Winged Kuriboh's harmless." Jaden said. "What's he gonna do?"

"Th-They said any monster could hurt me." The boy said. "They told me not to trust any of them."

"And that's why you were backing away from the Bone Mouse?" Winged Kuriboh asked.

The boy nodded.

"He probably just wanted to be your friend." Jaden said. "Those things are some of the gentlest monsters out there."

Winged Kuriboh flew over to the boy and held out one of his paws.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Winged Kuriboh said.

The boy looked at Winged Kuriboh cautiously, then to Jaden. Jaden nodded his head. The boy slowly reached out and wrapped his small hand around one of Winged Kuriboh's claws. As the two shook hands, the boy began smiling. Jaden smiled back at the kid.

"See?" Jaden asked. "Harmless. But falling off roofs is dangerous, so I better not catch you doing it again."

After their meeting, Jaden's mind kept going back to the kid nearly falling to his death. It stuck with him when he returned to MATS headquarters, as he headed home, in his dreams, and even when he got up the next morning. Even after fighting with a few of his "sparring buddies", Jaden wasn't able to shake the incident from his mind.

* * *

"Darn it!" Jaden shouted, punching the ground.

* * *

Jaden wasn't the only one who wasn't spending his day off relaxing. Yusuke had gone to talk to the only people he could bare his soul to, since Honest had reverted to an egg.

"Hello, Mother, Father." Yusuke said, placing a bouquet of flowers on each grave. "I'm sorry I haven't been around lately."

Yusuke sat on the ground in front of the graves.

"MATS has forced us Agents to turn in our Chargers." Yusuke said. "I know it's something simple, but now I've been thinking... Will I be forced to send Honest's egg back to the Monster World? I know he won't remember me when he hatches, but I always thought we could reform our friendship. Jaden says Winged Kuriboh was able to remember him after hatching because of their bond, and Thousand-Eyes Idol was reverted to a card and restored with his memories, but he is a Supreme Knight. If it happened before, then just maybe, Honest could remember me, right? We had a strong bond before I disappeared into the darkness. Then again, he hasn't hatched in so long..."

Yusuke's speech was cut off by the roar of an engine. Yusuke quickly looked up and saw what appeared to be a dragon flying towards the city.

"A monster attack now?" Yusuke asked, standing up.

* * *

Pegasus had been enjoying his trip in relative peace. No monster attacks, no complaining from the higher-ups, just Thousand-Eyes Idol's occasional worries that he could easily dispel. Pegasus even found himself able to take a map for the first time in years.

"Maximillion!" Thousand-Eyes shouted from the Charger.

Pegasus awoke with a start.

"What is it?" Pegasus asked, keeping his voice as low as possible.

"I feel a disturbance." Thousand-Eyes said.

Pegasus was about to ease his partners concerns, again, until he looked out the window. An island with a familiar castle was coming into view.

"Duelist Kingdom..." Pegasus muttered.

Pegasus stood up, planning to talk to the pilots, when a gun was pressed to the back of his head. Pegasus slowly lifted his hands in the air, as the man sitting behind him stood up.

"A hijacking?" Pegasus asked.

"The opposite." The man said. "The pilots were in on this, as were all the passengers."

Pegasus' eye rolled to the side, seeing all the other passengers standing up and drawing guns as well.

"Is this about my card game?" Pegasus asked.

"You should know exactly what this is about." The man behind him said. "Captain Maximillion Pegasus of MATS."

'Exactly what I was afraid of.' Pegasus thought.

* * *

Jaden had arrived home and sat down in front of the TV.

'If sparring won't clear my mind, maybe a good duel will.' Jaden thought.

However, despite the champion, Kyle Jables, better known as The D, going up against Doctor Collector, Jaden still couldn't get his mind off the previous day.

As Jaden was changing the channel, the picture changed from the duelists to a stern looking man in a military uniform. The next channel came on, but the fatigue-clad man was on this station too.

"My apologies for the break-in." The man said. "However, today will be a day of great joy, which will go down in history."

Jaden continued flipping through channels, but each time, he kept getting the same man.

"My name is Thelonious Viper." The man said. "And thanks to me, none of you will ever have to fear Duel Monsters attacks again."

* * *

In the arcade, Rad and Lee had stopped playing Spherium II, and, along with Gokipon and the other patrons, were now staring at a television which also displayed Viper.

"I have captured Maximillion Pegasus, President of Industrial Illusions and Captain of the Monster Accident Tactic Squad." Viper explained.

An image of Pegasus, held at gunpoint on the plane, appeared in the corner of the screen.

* * *

At the hospital, Syrus and Cyber Dragon were about to leave when they saw the broadcast from the waiting room.

"If my demands are not met within 24 hours, not only will Captain Pegasus be killed, but my army will declare war on the world." Viper said.

* * *

Blair's group had been headed home, when they spotted a television displaying Viper's message. The image in the corner now showed several humans climbing into monstrous machines.

"My goal is a simple one." Viper said. "The dissolution of the Monster Accident Tactic Squad and the removal of all Duel Monsters from this world."

* * *

Back at the Yuki home, Jaden stared in shock at the screen.

"I'm aware many will brand us as terrorists, extremists and radicalists, but this is for the sake of Human safety." Viper said. "These Monsters have threatened our world multiple times now. If they are allowed to continue inhabiting it, untold tragedies will continue. Just because a Monster looks friendly, they are still dangerous. For that reason, we must rid them from this world, be it through returning them to their own world, or through genocide."

"JADEN YUKI, SURRENDER YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY!" A voice bellowed from outside.

Jaden walked over to the window and looked outside. A mechanical dog was waiting by the front door. Above the dog was a demonic machine with cannons on its shoulders and thrusters on its back.

"IF YOU DO NOT GIVE YOURSELF UP, WE WILL BE FORCED TO DESTROY THE RESIDENCE!" A voice boomed from the floating machine.

* * *

Author's Note: First, allow me to apologize for the length. I wasn't aware a prologue now counted as a story in it's own right. That probably makes this an epic.

Jokes aside, I have no exact schedule planned for this, so, no clue when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully it'll be soon.

I did manage to figure out how to end the chapters well. They're just not gonna start in the best spots.

If anyone is wondering why I refer to Hassleberry as Tyranno, part force of habit, part because he wouldn't know his last name.

As for how long this'll be. Four more epics and another story to end things off.


	3. Pursuit

Disclaimer: I don't own GX. If I did, the 12 Dimensions arc would have gone very differently.

* * *

Author's Note: Good news! My internet should be back by, at least, the end of the year. New job and all that fun stuff.

Anyway, on to the In Media Res chapter!

* * *

In a small, dark room, Zane Truesdale sat in front of a large screen, which depicted Viper's broadcast.

"Looks like it's time I took action." Zane said.

The screen with Viper disappeared, as lights turned on around Zane.

* * *

Solomon Muto, formerly the Commander of MATS prior to retiring, had been watching Viper's broadcast from a small television in his Game Shop.

"Thelonious Viper." Solomon muttered to himself. "I know that name. But from where?"

"Solomon!" A voice called.

Solomon picked up his Charger. Stone Giant, Solomon's Monster Partner, appeared on the Charger.

"I can feel something approaching." Stone Giant warned.

"A monster?" Solomon asked.

"Something worse." Stone Giant said.

Solomon rushed out of the shop. Archaic looking machines were descending on the city from the sky.

* * *

Pegasus' plane had finally landed, and he was escorted up to a large tower.

"Apoqliphort Towers." Thousand-Eyes idol said from the Charger.

"Shut up!" One of the soldiers behind Pegasus said, smacking him in the back of the head with his rifle.

Pegasus continued walking, until he was pushed on to an elevator. Three soldiers entered next, two keeping Pegasus in their crosshairs, while the third pressed the button for the desired floor.

Once the elevator reached the floor, the doors opened and Pegasus was pushed out, where two other soldiers grabbed him by either of his arms. Viper walked up to Pegasus.

"Maximillion Pegasus." Viper said. "It's an honor to meet you."

"I take it you're the leader of this operation?" Pegasus asked.

"Thelonious Viper." Viper said.

Viper reached into Pegasus' coat pocket and pulled out his Charger.

"So, this is one of the Chargers." Viper said, examining the device.

"What is the meaning of this?" Pegasus asked.

"Revolution." Viper said.

"Obviously." Pegasus said. "But for what?"

"For justice." Viper said. "For Pierce."

* * *

At the arcade, three of the dog-like machines burst in. Rad, Gokipon and Lee leapt behind one of the cabinets.

"What are those things?" Lee asked.

"They look like Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds." Gokipon said.

"Yeah, but I don't remember ever finding one with a human inside it." Rad said, as he peeked out from behind the arcade machine.

Lee and Gokipon looked out and saw the back of one of the hounds had opened and a human, dressed in a military uniform, had stepped on to the head.

"Rad Reda and Gokipon, turn yourselves over at once." The soldier said. "Unless you'd like us to kill everyone in here."

Rad slowly walked out with his hands up. Gokipon flew out after him, landing on Rad's shoulder.

* * *

Outside the hospital, a mechanical monster, which had a bipedal body and three heads, sat waiting, with guns pointed at the entrance.

"SYRUS TRUESDALE, CYBER DRAGON, IF YOU DO NOT COME OUT IMMEDIATELY..."

Syrus and Cyber Dragon made their way out before the threat could be finished.

"Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera..." Cyber Dragon whispered to Syrus.

"You know what to do." Syrus said, nodding.

Just as the human piloting the machine emerged, Cyber Dragon shot a Strident Blast at the machine, knocking it over and causing the soldier to fall off. Syrus and Cyber Dragon took off running.

* * *

In the middle of the city, one of the demonic machines had found Winged Kuriboh and the others. A draconic machine flew up next to it.

"SURRENDER YOURSELVES, MATS AGENTS!" The demonic machine shouted.

"Ancient Gear Howitzer!" Babycerasaurus yelled to the demonic machine.

"Ancient Gear Wyvern!" Tyranno yelled at the draconic one. "Why are you doing this?!"

Hatches opened up from both machines and soldiers stood up inside each of them. The soldiers aimed guns at the group. The people standing around the street, who had been frozen in fear until now, quickly scattered.

"Sorry, kid." One of the soldiers said. "This isn't personal. It's for the revolution."

While the soldiers were distracted, Myst shot a fire ball at the machines. The fire ball hit the Ancient Gear Howitzer, but was too weak to damage the machine. Instead, the fire ball caused a cloud of smoke to block the soldiers view. Winged Kuriboh and Myst took the opportunity to fly up and knock the soldiers out of their machines.

The soldiers were barely able to collect their thoughts when Tyranno walked up, cracking his knuckles.

* * *

Yusuke ran through the cemetery, dodging machine gun fire from a flying, three-headed machine with a head on its tail.

"An Ancient Gear Hydra?" Yusuke asked himself, trying to catch his breath. "What is one of those doing here in the Human World?"

* * *

As Rad and Gokipon were being led out of the arcade by the three Hunting Hounds, Rad looked at Gokipon. Gokipon nodded and quickly flew back. The Hunting Hound on the left turned to the cockroach, giving Rad the chance to leap on to the back of the middle Hunting Hound. The Hunting Hound on the right began firing at Rad. Rad jumped off to the other side, shielded from the bullets by the middle Hunting Hound. The soldier inside ejected, as the Hunting Hound broke down.

Rad ran forward, while Gokipon buzzed through the air above the left Hunting Hound, dodging bullets. The right Hunting Hound chased after Rad, firing at him. Rad ran behind the arcade and the Hunting Hound gave chase.

"Too bad it didn't get caught." Rad grumbled.

Rad rounded the corner back to the front of the arcade. Gokipon flew over to Rad's shoulder and the Hunting Hound that was fighting Gokipon turned to the duo. The Hunting Hound chasing Rad came around the corner and, just as both Hunting Hounds fired their weapons, Rad leapt out of the way, with Gokipon tucked into his jacket. The bullets of the two Hunting Hounds hit each other, and their pilots ejected as the machines began to spark.

"I was the Monster Sorcerer!" Rad bragged. "Do you really think I can't escape three Rookies?"

* * *

Jaden walked out of his house, holding his hands above his head. The Hunting Hound pushed him into the street. Jaden stumbled and fell on the ground. The Hunting Hound's hatch opened and the soldier piloting stood up, pointing a gun at Jaden. Before he could fire, Jaden rolled out of the way. The Howitzer turned around, trying to locate Jaden.

Jaden climbed up the back of the Hunting Hound. The Howitzer spotted Jaden just as he stepped on the hatch door and jumped in the air. The door fell down, hitting the soldier on the back of the head and knocking him out. Just as the Howitzer locked its cannons on to Jaden, the MATS Agent punched the Howitzer in the face, knocking it out of the air.

Jaden landed on his feet and looked at his fist, expecting to see Charge Soul. To his shock, there wasn't any.

"What?" Jaden asked.

The soldier in the Howitzer jumped out and pointed his gun at Jaden. Jaden ducked down and punched the soldier in the stomach, rendering him unconscious.

Jaden looked in the sky and saw more Howitzers, and other Ancient Gear monsters, flying towards his house.

"I gotta get out of here." Jaden said.

Jaden took one last look at his house and took off down the street.

* * *

Pegasus was forced over to a window by the soldiers around him. Outside, crowds of Ancient Gear monsters grouped around the tower. Viper walked up next to Pegasus.

"I worked as a mercenary for years." Viper said. "One day, I found an abandoned infant. While my attention was on the child, my entire unit died, the results of a remote detonation. The child was an angel who saved my life that day. I decided to devote my entire life to that child. I adopted him, named him Pierce, and raised him as my own son. Until..."

Viper closed his eyes and thought back.

* * *

Viper had been sitting in his house, reading a newspaper. He casually turned the page, only for an ear splitting scream to fill the air. Viper's pupils widened in horror, as he threw down the paper and ran out the front door.

In the middle of the walkway up to the house, Pierce lay on the ground, a hole through his chest, blood spilling on to the pavement. Viper looked on in horror, before turning and looking up. A Blowback Dragon was in the middle of the street, firing shots at another Monster Viper couldn't see.

Shaking, Viper picked up his son's lifeless body and entered his house, looking back long enough to see the Blowback Dragon being hit with a fire-covered rock. The Blowback Dragon turned into a card and fell on the ground. Viper had seen enough. He closed the door, collapsed to his knees and began crying over the body of Pierce.

* * *

Viper looked at his Ancient Gear army, with hints of tears in his eyes.

"That monster was turned into a card, sent back to its home and was given new life." Viper said. "But Pierce... Pierce died that day! He will never come back to life!"

Viper lifted Pegasus' Charger up to his face, holding it tightly in his fist.

"You want all Monsters removed just for revenge?!" Pegasus shouted incredulously.

"You could never understand my pain!" Viper shouted.

"I understand better than you know." Pegasus said, blowing his hair away from his right eye. "But, even at my lowest, I would never dream of this."

"Those beasts can do whatever they like to us." Viper said. "Lasers, fire breath, claws, fangs, magic, poisonous venom. Monsters have countless ways to harm, to kill us. What do we Humans have? Nothing!"

"That's precisely why MATS was created!" Pegasus said. "To protect the peace!"

"It was during a battle against your organization that a Monster took my son from me!" Viper said. "Because of that, these Monsters, that have more strength than any Human could ever dream of, must be dealt with."

Viper began tightening his grip on Pegasus' Charger. In an instant, the Charger was crushed into pieces, and Thousand-Eyes Idol with it. Pegasus dropped to his knees in shock, staring at the pieces of his broken Charger, the last remnants of Thousand-Eyes Idol. Pegasus looked up at Viper in rage.

"Thousand-Eyes never did anything to you!" Pegasus shouted.

"Yes." Viper said. "But he could have."

"What?!" Pegasus snapped.

"It's true, a select few Monsters have been responsible for saving this world time and again." Viper admitted. "However, who were the ones they saved this world from? The Duel Monsters. It doesn't matter if one lone Monster is incapable of harming us."

"So you'll punish them all?!" Pegasus asked.

"To avoid a tragedy." Viper said. "Even setting aside the smaller attacks, Domino City was destroyed by a dragon. Then, the God of Duel Monsters ordered our destruction. All of Humankind was taken by the Monster equivalent of Satan. After that, a Monster successfully launched a nuclear missile, just by accessing the internet. More recently, our entire planet was covered in darkness by one Monster. So, you see, it doesn't matter if a Kuriboh or a Watapon are easily dealt with. Humans must have some way to defend ourselves. But whenever we try, MATS interferes, every time. In order to save the Human Race, this must be done! This is why we need revolution!"

Pegasus sneered. He knew Viper was too far gone to be reasoned with.

* * *

Rad was riding down the streets on a motorcycle, chased by a Hunting Hound. Gokipon poked his head out of Rad's jacket.

"Are you sure it was okay to steal this bike?" Gokipon asked.

"I'll return it." Rad said. "And if something happens to it, MATS can get the owner a new one."

Rad turned down the street to MATS HQ. As he drove by the building, Rad saw several Ancient Gear machines circling the skies above. Two Hunting Hounds were also patrolling around the sides.

"Great." Rad growled. They've taken the base."

With his attention diverted, Rad didn't notice the group of five coming his way. The motorcycle crashed into Mystic Baby Dragon. Rad fell off the motorcycle, while Myst was knocked back into Winged Kuriboh, causing both to fall to the ground. Blair, Tyranno and Babycerasaurus stopped and looked at the others.

"Myst!" Blair shouted.

"Winged Kuriboh!" Babycerasaurus cried.

"Rad?" Tyranno asked.

The three shook off their pain, as three Hunting Hounds approached from behind Blair's group. The Hunting Hound that was chasing Rad was also getting closer.

"Talk later!" Winged Kuriboh cried. "Flee now!"

Blair, Tyranno, Rad and Babycerasaurus ran down the street, while Winged Kuriboh and Myst flew.

"Let me guess, you were heading to the MATS building too?" Gokipon asked, poking his head out of Rad's jacket.

"To get our Chargers!" Tyranno said.

"That's easier said than done." Rad said. "They've got Headquarters covered."

"Where do we go then?" Winged Kuriboh asked.

"We've still got that secret base." Blair said.

"Secret base?" Myst asked.

"We used it when Shroud had MATS shut down." Babycerasaurus explained.

"Unless that place has spare Chargers, we can't go anywhere with these guys following us." Rad said.

"I forgot about that." Blair said.

As the group turned another corner, they saw Syrus and Cyber Dragon coming down the street, being shot at by a Hunting Hound.

"Syrus!" Tyranno yelled. "Over here!"

Syrus and Cyber Dragon reached the group, as they continued down the street.

"So, I see you've met our friends." Gokipon said.

"I used too much of my strength firing blasts to keep fighting them off." Cyber Dragon said.

"I'm guessing they have Headquarters locked down?" Syrus asked.

"Right on the money." Rad said.

The gang kept running from their pursuers, turning down any corner that didn't lead to a Hunting Hound. Eventually, they found themselves at Jaden's Training Grounds, where he was busy punching a Hunting Hound's leg. The leg dented, and the Ancient Gear Hunting Hound toppled over. As the soldier ran out, Jaden grabbed him by the collar.

"Alright, buddy, you're gonna tell me where your leader is, right now." Jaden said.

"I-I don't know!" The soldier said, lying.

"Wrong answer." Jaden growled.

Before Jaden could sock the soldier in the face, the others reached him. Unfortunately, so did the Hunting Hounds.

"Huh?" Jaden said, loosening his grip on the soldier.

The soldier ran away, just as the Hunting Hounds surrounded the gang. The Hunting Hounds approached closer, until there was no gaps between them. All the MATS Agents had been pushed against the railing.

"You guys had to lead them here?" Jaden asked.

"We were chased here, Boss." Winged Kuriboh said.

"Don't run from a fight!" Jaden said. "That's how a man lives!"

The guns on the Hunting Hounds locked on to the Duel Squad.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing to do." Syrus said.

"Punch them all out?" Jaden asked, cracking his knuckles.

"No." Syrus said. "Jump back."

"Um..." Winged Kuriboh said, looking at a reflection on Cyber Dragon's body. "I don't think we can."

An Ancient Gear Hydra had flown up behind the group. Everyone turned to look, and bullets started flying. Much to MATS' collective shock, the bullets were fired at the Hunting Hounds, by the Hydra. All the Hunting Hounds dropped, as the pilots fled.

The Agents stared at the Hydra in shock. The cockpit opened, revealing Yusuke inside.

"Yusuke?!" Blair shouted in shock.

Yusuke landed the Hydra in front of the group and jumped out.

"I'm sorry for scaring you all." Yusuke said. "I managed to hijack this from them."

"Well, now that we're all together, we can fight back, right?" Jaden asked. "Yusuke, pass me my Charger."

"I can't." Yusuke said. "They're at Headquarters."

"Which is under the enemy's control." Blair said.

"What?!" Jaden asked in shock.

* * *

At Duelist Kingdom, Viper was making another announcement.

"You have 22 more hours to decide." Viper said. "I trust Humanity will make the right decision. These Monsters are beasts with no control. Despite looking like animals, they do not know how to respond to even the simplest of commands. The are capable of killing us all, while we can do nothing. We..."

"You would make an excellent motivational speaker!" Pegasus said.

The camera turned to Pegasus, who was sitting at a table watching Viper, before turning back to the terrorist leader. Viper's glare had now intensified.

"If you care about anyone other than yourself, you know what you must do." Viper said. "Some may say Monsters can be reasoned with, but they can not! If you are as tired as I am of being victimized by these creatures, you KNOW they are not to be trusted."

"And we thought Shroud had Monster-Envy." Pegasus said with a laugh. "That freakshow fused himself with a Monster and you're managing to give him a run for his money."

Viper had enough. He smashed his fist on the table. The camera pointed to Pegasus again.

"The man you are looking at is Maximillion Pegasus." Viper said. "As I've explained, he is my hostage. He is the Captain of the Monster Accident Tactic Squad. As you can see, he has turned against Humans and is willing to fight alongside such twisted creatures that only care about themselves."

"Don't listen to him." Pegasus said. "Don't fear Monsters. They're actually pretty lovable. Cyberdark Dragon and the like are the odd cases."

"Even if that were the case, they pose a threat to Humanity as a whole!" Viper shouted.

"And you pose a threat to Monsters as a whole." Pegasus said. "Should we kill all Humans to make up for that?"

"We are much weaker than the Monsters!" Viper spat back. "This is necessary! It is for protection!"

Pegasus stared at Viper for a minute, a contemplative look on his face. Viper sighed, assuming Pegasus had finally heeded his words.

Pegasus simply smiled innocently, his eye wide with amusement. "Let me guess, when you were a child, you would call others stupid if they liked cartoons you hated, and then fell back on it being your opinion, so they couldn't say anything in defense. I'm right, aren't I?"

Pegasus laughed cheerfully, while Viper continued to glare and growl. The soldiers in Apoqliphort Tower walked closer to Pegasus, aiming their guns at his head.

"Oh, put those things away." Pegasus said. "I'm your only hostage. If I die, there's nothing keeping every country on Earth from coming after you. Your little robot army can't stand up against a national army."

"Is that so?" One of the gunmen asked.

"Besides, even if I'm here, one life is nothing compared to the millions that will be saved by bombing this island with all of us on it." Pegasus said. "I'm prepared for that. Ah, I'll even get to see my lovely Cecelia again. It will be nice."

"COMMANDER!" A soldier shouted, bursting through the doors. "America has sent fighter jets!"

Pegasus smiled, knowing Viper was defeated. But Viper also smirked, a much more twisted and wicked one than Pegasus'.

"Perfect." Viper said. "Mr. Pegasus, look out the window, would you?"

Pegasus looked out the window. Far away from the island, a blast shot out of the sky. A white light filled the area, blinding Pegasus for a moment. Once his vision returned, Pegasus saw smoke clouds in the distance.

"As you can see, I have no worries about being attacked." Viper said calmly. "I have positioned a satellite that will destroy any enemy who approaches this island."

Pegasus turned back to Viper.

"They were Humans!" Pegasus shouted. "You may hate Monsters, but why kill Humans?!"

Viper ignored Pegasus and turned to the camera. "This is why we need revolution! Human governments have turned against us, willing to attack those who fight for the right to survive."

* * *

Underneath a house in the forest, in an underground bunker, the Duel Squad watched the broadcast on a small TV. The broadcast replayed the destruction of the jets from another angle. MATS watched, petrified. All except Yusuke. Blair and Tyranno covered their mouths, trying to hold back vomit.

"He's gone too far!" Gokipon shouted.

"W-Well, at least we know where he is now." Syrus said.

"Huh?" Jaden asked, turning to Syrus.

"When they showed the wide-shot..." Syrus said. "It looked like Duelist Kingdom."

"Great!" Jaden said. "Then we can go there and rescue the Captain!"

"It won't be that easy." Cyber Dragon said. "You saw what happened to those jets. Even if we could evolve, we wouldn't survive a blast like that."

"I can't believe he would stoop so low." Rad said.

"Why not?" Yusuke said. "After all, the pilot of that Hydra I hijacked was a radicalized teenager."

Jaden, Winged Kuriboh, Syrus, Blair, Myst, Tyranno, Babycerasaurus and Gokipon turned to Yusuke in shock.

"What?!" Jaden asked.

"Well, we're not much different." Rad said. "Then again, we were chosen by our Charge Souls."

"Why would a bunch of teenagers be willing to kill people though?" Blair asked.

"Unfortunately, some people are just low enough to do something like that." Cyber Dragon said. "In both this world and the Monster World."

"To make things worse, the Anti-Monster sentiments have grown on the internet, especially after that incident with the nuclear missile." Yusuke said.

"You can try to argue with them, but all they'll do is find some new excuse to shut you down." Rad said, nodding. "And because of them, more and more Humans fear Monsters. They're made to believe the only peace they can have is if they attack first."

"And the more fear, the more Monster Gates. The more Monster Gates, the more Monsters." Yusuke said. "It's an endless cycle. It doesn't help that when Monsters return, other Monsters know they've fought MATS."

Jaden looked over at Syrus, Tyranno and Blair.

"If I'm that jaded as an adult, please, call a Time Wizard." Jaden joked.

"It has gotten better." Yusuke admitted. "Ever since the incident with Tragoedia. But that doesn't change things for some people."

"You heard Viper." Rad said. "He'll use any little incident to justify his hatred, and then convince people that, no matter how many good Monsters, the bad ones are worth a war."

"I have to wonder." Yusuke said, leaning against a wall. "Many of our other Agents have seen the harm Monsters can cause. I pray none of our comrades have been turned."

Everyone looked at Yusuke, worried his sentiment was true. Everyone except Jaden and Winged Kuriboh, who had walked over to Honest's egg, which had been placed on a table.

"Hey, Honest, how'd your partner get so gloomy?" Jaden asked.

"Was he always like this?" Winged Kuriboh asked.

The two stared at the egg, then burst out laughing.

"You don't say!" Jaden and Winged Kuriboh howled together.

"Would you two get serious?" Yusuke asked. "As great as it would be, Honest hasn't hatched yet. Not that he could make a difference."

"Calm down." Winged Kuriboh said. "We're just having some fun."

"Yeah. Until we come up with a plan, we don't have anything better to do." Jaden said.

"We can't do anything though." Babycerasaurus said.

"There is one thing we can try." Cyber Dragon said.

Everyone looked over at Cyber Dragon, eager to hear his plan.

"I can go into space and attempt to destroy the satellite." Cyber Dragon said.

"You can barely fly, Cybo." Blair said, poking Cyber Dragon's cheek playfully.

"If it's flight you need, I'm your guy!" Myst said.

"Your wings are too small." Gokipon said.

"You have no room to talk." Myst said. "Your wings are smaller than mine!"

Gokipon blushed in embarrassment.

"Our best shot would be Neos." Yusuke said, gesturing to Winged Kuriboh. "Unfortunately, without Jaden's Charger, we're stuck with Winged Kuriboh."

"In that case, I'll go in there and take it back!" Jaden shouted. "You haven't destroyed the Chargers, have you?"

"No." Yusuke said. "But we can't get in. The sky is covered with Wyverns and Hydras."

"And two Hunting Hounds were patrolling when I drove by." Rad explained.

"Then I'll fly above them!" Mystic Baby Dragon said, puffing out his chest.

"They'd recognize you right away." Yusuke said. "Honest had the power to copy appearances, but even that wouldn't help if we don't-"

Yusuke's eyes widened, as he began coming up with a plan. Yusuke paced back and forth, working out all the details in his head.

"This could work." Yusuke muttered to himself.

"What could?" Syrus asked.

"We'll send someone in with the Hydra I took." Yusuke said. "They can break in, grab the Chargers and get back here. Neos will go to space and destroy the satellite, giving the rest of us time to get to Duelist Kingdom, fight through the Ancient Gear army and stop Viper."

"What about Captain Pegasus?" Jaden asked.

"You heard him." Yusuke said. "He's aware he'll probably die. Besides, Viper's played his trump card, the satellite, now. He doesn't need a personal hostage. He may have already killed Captain Pegasus, now that he has the whole planet hostage."

"The whole planet hostage?" Tyranno asked.

"That satellite can be used to destroy any city." Rad explained.

"That's if Viper is feeling kind." Yusuke said. "He could strike one of the many nuclear facilities on this planet."

"He wouldn't!" Blair said.

"Why not?" Cyber Dragon asked. "He'll justify it by saying a Monster tried the same thing last year, and for no reason. It'll make him look 'better' by comparison."

"I don't want to sacrifice Captain Pegasus." Yusuke said. "But we all understand, as MATS Agents, we're constantly putting our lives on the line. Viper understands that too. Now it's all or nothing for him. I don't like this, but it's our only option."

Jaden looked at the floor, curling his hand into a fist.

"Fine!" Jaden said. "But I'll go get the Chargers, so I can destroy that satellite as soon as I get them."

"Winged Kuriboh can't get into the MATS building." Yusuke said. "Among this team, we only have one Rookie with the power to break into the building."

Yusuke turned to Cyber Dragon.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Cyber Dragon said, nodding.

"I'll go with him." Syrus said.

"But you're not that strong, Syrus." Tyranno said.

"If Cyber Dragon gets into trouble, I'm the only one who can make him evolve." Syrus said. "I have to go."

"Alright, team, this is our plan for the final ball to retain peace between Humans and Monsters." Yusuke said. "Syrus and Cyber Dragon fly up to Headquarters in the Hydra, before breaking in and retrieving our Chargers. Once they escape, one of us will be waiting nearby to pick them up."

"Can't they just use the Hydra?" Winged Kuriboh asked.

"Once they realized Syrus and Cyber Dragon are in there, the Ancient Gear army will either reclaim or destroy the Hydra." Yusuke explained. "So we need a back-up."

"I'll do it." Rad said. "I have the most driving experience out of all of us."

Yusuke nodded, then continued, "With the Chargers back, Jaden will evolve Winged Kuriboh into Neos. Then they'll fly into space and destroy the satellite. If you can't destroy it, do your best to move it away from Earth."

Winged Kuriboh pumped his fist and gave a thumbs up.

"The rest of you will head to Duelist Kingdom." Yusuke said. "I haven't seen anything stronger than an Ultimate, but be cautious. Still, these are the corpses of Monsters with Human pilots. They won't have the kind of reflexes the real Monsters had. That will give you an advantage. Above all else, your first priority is to disable the machines, not destroy them. We're not Viper, we aren't murderers, and, as I said, we may be facing former comrades. Are we understood?"

"Yeah." Jaden said, holding out his fist.

Winged Kuriboh put his fist next to Jaden's. Tyranno and Babycerasaurus stuck their fists in as well. Blair and Myst put their fists in next. Syrus and Rad put their fists in, while Cyber Dragon put his tail in. Gokipon flew up and placed a tiny fist in between Syrus and Rad's. Yusuke stepped over and put his in last.

"Operation: Ragnarok has begun." Yusuke announced. "Duel Squad, let's go!"

* * *

Author's Note: Fun fact. When I was doing the RP, I genuinely forgot the card Soul Charge existed.

On to something less fun. I maaaaay have to up the rating next chapter. I won't say exactly why, but I'll say this. Next chapter contains one of the darkest scenes I have ever wrote. Chapter 3 of Fiore was lighter in comparison. And this chapter contained a child death. I'll run the decision by some of my friends who read the story ahead of time.

I really wish I was kidding about the Soul Charge thing. But DNA Charge was just too dumb even by my standards. Well, could be worse. At least it wasn't Citramon.


	4. Operation: Ragnarok

Disclaimer: I don't own GX, Savers, Endless Waltz, or anything else. Also, I switched the rating to M for a reason. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

Within Apoqliphort Tower, Viper looked out at his army of Ancient Gear machines, smiling.

"You know, you're not the only one with a satellite in space." Pegasus said, looking at Viper from his chair. "Why, the Kingdom of Misgarth has a satellite of their own."

"Ah, yes, Misgarth." Viper said. "We requested their help in this matter. It was unfortunate that they denied us use of their satellite. Well, unfortunate for them. The satellite we constructed was unlike anything they could handle. Their satellite became nothing more than a hunk of metal in the Nevada desert."

Pegasus continued to watch Viper, as the terrorist held up his right arm, palm open. From the ground below, Viper's followers opened their cockpits, stood up and copied Viper's gesture.

"Ooh, you have a special salute?" Pegasus said. "My, my, aren't we special, Theo-boy."

One of the guards knocked Pegasus out of his chair and held him against the floor with his rifle.

"Commander Viper, should I execute the hostage?" The guard asked.

"No." Viper said. "I want him alive for now. If the world leaders don't agree to our genocide by the 12-hour mark, we will execute him on live broadcast. After that, we our army will invade every country in the world. We've secured the MATS Headquarters in Japan, Scandinavia and Australia. Our teams are still working on the West and East Headquarters. Once we have reports on the deaths in each location, we'll call them back, then send them out to secure other cities. Humans don't stand a chance against any of our machines."

"You really believe you can defeat my Agents?" Pegasus asked. "I'm sure they can destroy your army."

"Even if they could, this island houses 200 machines, all waiting for the call to take a city hostage." Viper explained. "The only way Humans could fight these machines would be to bomb them, and that would simply kill the Humans we've taken hostage. We also have our satellite waiting in orbit. Our goal will be achieved. Once all Monsters are sent back to their world, we'll send our satellite there as well. It will fire blasts all across the Monster World, until nothing remains.

Pegasus' eye widened. "You're worse than Shroud."

* * *

In the skies of Domino City, Syrus piloted the Ancient Gear Hydra, his hand shaking on the controls. Cyber Dragon had curled around Syrus' waist like a belt, to fit in the cockpit.

"We're almost there." Syrus said, gulping.

"Your brother would be proud." Cyber Dragon said, smiling reminiscently.

Syrus smiled. As they approached closer to the MATS Headquarters, the two could see not only Wyverns and other Hydras, but a much larger version of the Wyverns as well.

"Those are Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon." Cyber Dragon explained. "Ultimate Level monsters like Hydra and Chimera. They've been called the Golems of the Sky."

"AAHY-10!" A voice echoed from the Hydra's communication systems. "Return to your station!"

Syrus looked down at Cyber Dragon, frantically. "What do we do?!"

"Well, if I've learned anything from Jaden, sometimes you just have to do something crazy." Cyber Dragon said. "Fly towards the roof and open the hatch."

"You want us to crash?!" Syrus shouted.

"AAHY-10!" The voice yelled again. "Return to your station, or you will be shot down!"

"Here goes nothing!" Syrus said.

The Hydra took a nosedive, as the cockpit opened. Cyber Dragon looked down at the roof below.

"Strident Blast!" Cyber Dragon said.

A beam of light shot out of Cyber Dragon's mouth, blasting a hole through the roof. Syrus quickly shut the cockpit's hatch and dove into the hole. The Hydra got stuck in the hole, with only the head entering the building safely. The cockpit opened and Syrus and Cyber Dragon dropped to the floor below. Syrus panted heavily.

"Alright." Syrus said. "I need a minute to rest."

Above the two, the Hydra began shaking, as the other machines began pulling it out of the hole.

"No time for that!" Cyber Dragon said. "Run!"

Syrus and Cyber Dragon took off into the darkness of the MATS building.

* * *

Yusuke sat at the Duel Monster sensors, while the others all sat around, waiting patiently. All except Jaden, who had started tapping his foot.

"How much longer do we have to wait around here?" Jaden asked.

"Well, I can head out whenever." Rad said.

"Not yet." Yusuke said. "I haven't picked up signs of Cyber Dragon evolving yet. Even if it's only for two seconds, as Cyber Twin Dragon, Syrus is to evolve Cyber Dragon as soon as he reaches the Chargers."

"We have to do this carefully." Babycerasaurus said. "Mercury taught Tyranno and I to wait until the perfect moment to strike."

"But those Ancient Gear machines could be attacking civilians right now!" Jaden said. "You can't pick them up on your sensors, right?"

"No, but..." Yusuke started.

"See?" Winged Kuriboh interrupted. "This is why Boss is Boss and Yusuke is Acting Captain."

"You two could be killed!" Yusuke shouted.

"What's that?" Jaden asked, leaning closer to Honest's egg. "You say you think we should head out and make sure everything's cool?"

"Ah, you're so smart, Honest." Winged Kuriboh said.

"They have a point." Babycerasaurus said. "We are supposed to be keeping the peace."

"Yeah!" Myst said. "What if someone got hurt?"

"Besides, we need to protect our families." Blair said.

"We won't let the Ancient Gears hurt anyone!" Tyranno said.

"Let me at 'em!" Gokipon said, punching the air. "Let me at 'em!"

Rad could only smile weakly and sweatdrop.

"Alright then." Yusuke said, clearly getting irritated. "Just don't engage the enemy in unnecessary combat."

"You got it!" Winged Kuriboh said.

"Alright, Winged Kuriboh, it's Fightin' Time again!" Jaden yelled, as the two rushed out of the bunker.

Blair, Myst, Tyranno and Babycerasaurus quickly followed them. Rad knelt down next to Yusuke's chair, staring at the monitor.

"How much longer do you think it'll take Syrus to get the Chargers?" Rad asked.

"It depends." Yusuke said. "Just getting to our main office shouldn't take too long. But if they've got soldiers stationed inside the building..."

Rad nodded, knowing exactly what Yusuke meant.

* * *

Outside, Jaden, Blair and Tyranno had split up, with their partners at their sides. Jaden and Winged Kuriboh were ducking under a bus stop, staring at the sky, as the Ancient Gear machines kept patrolling.

"What do you think, Boss?" Winged Kuriboh asked.

"About what?" Jaden asked.

"Do you think we can take out that satellite?" Winged Kuriboh asked.

"We did before, buddy." Jaden said, remembering when the Society of Light attacked.

When the coast was clear, Jaden and Winged Kuriboh made a break for it. As they got closer to a restaurant, a Hunting Hound began turning the corner. The pair quickly hid against the side of the building, walking slowly to the other side and changing their course.

"Guess we can't get anything to eat yet, Kuriboh." Jaden said.

"Aw, and my stomach was making that Cyber End Dragon noise again." Winged Kuriboh said.

Winged Kuriboh rubbed his stomach. As the two look to the skies, making sure they hadn't been spotted, they heard a loud, pained scream.

"Kuriboh." Jaden said, shushing his partner.

"That wasn't me, Boss." Winged Kuriboh said.

"Then someone's fighting those machines!" Jaden said. "And I want in on it!"

Jaden and Winged Kuriboh took off in the direction of the sound.

What they found horrified them.

On the street, under a roof that was missing part of the gate, lay the young boy Jaden had saved the previous day. Jaden's blood ran cold, while his limbs nearly went numb. Jaden dragged himself over to the boy, kneeling down next to him.

"Kid!" Jaden shouted. "Kid, wake up!"

The kid weakly looked at Jaden.

"Hi, Mister." The kid said, his voice soft and strained.

"What happened to you?!" Jaden shouted, cradling the boy in his arms. "Did those machines in the sky attack you?"

"I didn't..." The boy said, coughing out blood. "I didn't want to live if... Monsters will attack me... whenever I leave my house..."

Jaden stared in horror. Just yesterday, the kid had accidentally fallen, but because of Jaden and Winged Kuriboh, he was saved and began moving past his fear of Monsters. Now, because of Viper's broadcasts, with his fear of Monsters made worse, the same boy had taken his own life.

Jaden, arms shaking, picked the boy's lifeless body up and walked towards Winged Kuriboh, keeping his eyes downcast.

"Boss?" Winged Kuriboh asked.

"We need to stop this war, Winged Kuriboh." Jaden said. "That way, no more Monsters or Humans have to live in fear."

Jaden continued walking through the city, as Winged Kuriboh flew next to him, looking for a place to put the kid's body, until the Ancient Gear army was dealt with.

* * *

Syrus and Cyber Dragon crept down a dark corridor. Cyber Dragon turned his head down a corner, before pulling it back.

"Two soldiers guarding the door." Cyber Dragon whispered.

Syrus nodded.

Moving as quietly as they could, the Duel Squad team crept closer to the soldiers. When they were within earshot, Syrus leapt forward and tackled one of the guards to the floor, while Cyber Dragon quickly flew over and yanked the other soldier's rifle from his hands. Cyber Dragon crushed the gun in his grip. The soldier on the floor managed to push Syrus off of him and pointed his rifle at Syrus. Cyber Dragon knocked into the soldier from behind. The rifle flew from his hands, and Cyber Dragon shot a Strident Blast at it, destroying it.

The two soldiers ran off, as Syrus heard the sound of more soldiers running through the corridor. Syrus opened the door to the main office, where Yusuke had stored the Chargers. Cyber Dragon slithered in and Syrus slammed the door shut. Cyber Dragon picked up a chair with his tail and handed it to Syrus. Syrus put the chair under the door, just as the soldiers outside reached it. The door handle jiggled, as the soldiers tried to make their way in.

"Syrus!" Cyber Dragon yelled.

Syrus ran over to Cyber Dragon. Lights flashed from Cyber Dragon's eyes on a case. Syrus opened it and found the six Chargers inside. Syrus pulled out the Charger he and Zane had used.

Charge Soul covered Syrus' right hand.

"Soul CHARGE!" Syrus shouted, as he placed his hand on the top of his Charger.

Cyber Dragon evolved into his Champion form, Cyber Twin Dragon.

* * *

In MATS' underground base, Yusuke looked back at Rad.

"It's time!" Yusuke said.

Rad buttoned up his jacket, with Gokipon inside, and headed out.

* * *

The soldiers outside the Control Room had finally managed to break the chair and opened the door. The soldiers ran in and started blindly firing into the darkness. The sound of bullets striking metal and falling to the floor was all they heard.

"DOUBLE STRIDENT!" Cyber Twin Dragon's heads said in unison.

The soldiers dropped their guns and fled the room. A bright light filled the room, as the first head fired his Strident Blast at the floor. After Syrus climbed on his back, Cyber Twin Dragon flew down the hole in the floor. The second head unleashed his Strident Blast, opening a hole in this floor too.

Outside the MATS building, the Hunting Hounds kept up their sentry duty, until Cyber Twin Dragon burst out of the front doors. The Hunting Hounds both leapt to attack Cyber Twin Dragon. The twin heads turned to the Hounds and unleashed blasts at the same time, blowing their legs off. The Hunting Hounds collapsed on the ground, while Cyber Twin Dragon made his escape.

An Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon started chasing after Syrus and Cyber Twin Dragon. One of Cyber Twin Dragon's heads turned back to the Gadjiltron Dragon, firing a Strident Blast at it. The Gadjiltron Dragon flew out of the way.

"They may not have the instincts of Monsters..." One Cyber Twin Dragon head said.

"But they're still trained soldiers." The other said.

The Gadjiltron Dragon locked on to Cyber Twin Dragon and began firing at him. One head did its best to fire at the bullets, while the other watched where he was flying. Soon, Cyber Twin Dragon began panting.

"I'm using up too much power." Twin Dragon said in unison. "We need to evolve to Ultimate."

Syrus was about to activate his Charge Soul again, when Rad pulled up on his motorcycle.

"Need a lift?!" Rad asked.

Syrus reached in his jacket and pulled out Rad's Charger. Syrus tossed it through the air, right into Rad's hand.

"Soul Charge!" Rad shouted, as Charge Soul covered his hand. "FULL CHARGE!"

Rad placed his hand against his Charger, as Gokipon flew out of his jacket. Gokipon first evolved into his Champion form, Magical Merchant, then into his Ultimate form, Arcanite Magician.

Arcanite quickly chanted a spell, halting the bullets in midair. Cyber Twin Dragon devolved back into Cyber Dragon, before Syrus recalled him into his Charger. Syrus climbed on the back of the motorcycle, and Rad sped off. Arcanite Magician floated backwards, following his partner's path, while watching as the Gadjiltron Dragon gave chase.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Cyber Dragon asked.

"You just rest up." Rad said. "Besides, I'm partially responsible for this. If I hadn't destroyed Imprisoned Queen Archfiend, the Emperor wouldn't have risen to power, and Captain Pegasus wouldn't have been taken hostage!"

"Arcanite Magic Attack!" Arcanite Magician said.

Arcanite waved his scepter at the Gadjiltron Dragon. A magical blast shot from the staff. The Gadjiltron Dragon shot bullets at the blast, causing it to explode. Arcanite Magician smiled, until the Gadjiltron Dragon flew out of the smoke.

"Darn, it can never be that easy!" Arcanite grumbled.

A light began shining out of Rad's Charger.

"Assault Mode!" Rad shouted, waving his hand over the light. "ACTIVATE!"

Arcanite's robe was blown back by the rush of Charge Soul, flowing over his shoulders like a cape, revealing the black and orange armor underneath, entering Assault Mode.

Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode glared at the Gadjiltron Dragon, and began chanting a spell.

"Arcanite Magic BUSTER!" Arcanite Magician shouted.

A magical glow covered the Gadjiltron Dragon. The Dragon was turned upside down and shaken, until the pilot fell out of the cockpit. After Arcanite Magician chanted another spell, the pilot was placed on the ground on his feet.

"I'm gonna take this with me." Arcanite Magician said, flying above the Gadjiltron Dragon. "If you wanna blame anyone, blame my partner. He's always stealing people's rides."

The soldier stared dumbfounded, as the Gadjiltron Dragon followed Rad and Syrus, moved by Arcanite Magician's magic.

Jaden, Winged Kuriboh, Blair, Myst, Tyranno and Babycerasaurus all noticed the Ancient Gear machine flying towards their base, and immediately headed back, unaware the machine was being operated by an ally.

* * *

Viper stared at his army again, a villainous smile stretching across his face.

"Soon, justice will come to pass." Viper said. "You must be getting worried, Pegasus. No word yet from any country. It looks like I'll need to broadcast your death after all."

"Actually, I'm just thinking how ironic it all really is." Pegasus said. "You sound so much like Yggdrasil and the Supreme Knights, it's almost funny."

"How dare you!" Viper spat. "They were attacking our world! We're trying to save it!"

"And they were attacking us to save themselves." Pegasus said. "Besides, one of my Agents had a theory that if one world was destroyed, the other would be too. As someone so cautious you'll tell people any Monster could kill them, surely you won't be willing to risk this world for revenge."

"If we don't take action now, those Monsters will always come back and attack us!" Viper said. "This is for justice, not revenge!"

"Some of the Supreme Knights fought for a perverse justice like you are." Pegasus said. "You'd probably make the perfect partner for a Monster. We at MATS are always looking for new Agents."

"Stop making this about yourself!" Viper yelled.

Pegasus sat back and smirked. His plan was working. Even if he couldn't physically fight Viper, he could pick away at Viper's insecurities, until the terrorist eventually made a poor decision.

* * *

Jaden, Blair and Tyranno ran up outside the secret base, with their partners just behind them, expecting to see Yusuke holding off a member of Viper's army. What they found instead was Yusuke, Syrus, Cyber Dragon and Rad renovating the Gadjiltron Dragon, while Gokipon sat back and watched.

"Yeah, now we're looking good!" Gokipon said.

"Uh..." Was all the late arrivals could say.

"Oh, guys!" Gokipon said, when he noticed the group. "The others are back!"

Syrus stopped his work and walked over to the three Humans.

"What took you guys so long?" Syrus asked.

Syrus pulled out three Chargers and handed them to the others.

"What's that thing doing here?" Jaden asked, pointing to the Gadjiltron Dragon.

"I stole it!" Gokipon said, proudly.

"He used his powers as Arcanite Magician to take control of it." Rad explained. "We're going to use it as transportation."

"I'll fly it across the Pacific to Duelist Kingdom Island." Yusuke said. "Tyranno, Blair, you two, along with Syrus and Rad, will be waiting inside a reinforced crate, with your partners in your Chargers. When I give the signal, you're to evolve to your highest forms and break out."

"I get it!" Jaden said. "You're gonna get the drop on them!"

"Exactly!" Gokipon said.

* * *

When the renovations were finished, Yusuke, holding Honest's egg under his arm, boarded the Gadjiltron Dragon and flew it above a metal crate. Two feet emerged from the bottom of the Ancient Gear Dragon. The claws on the feet hooked on to the crate. A small hatch opened on the crate.

"Alright, MATS, remember, let's keep the damage to a minimum!" Yusuke shouted over the Chargers. "Unlike Monsters, Humans can't come back to life so easily. Try to keep the enemies alive. Besides, there's a chance some of those pilots could be our former teammates."

"RIGHT!" The other ten members of the Duel Squad cheered together.

Syrus, Tyranno, Blair and Rad stored their Monsters inside their Chargers, then entered the crate.

"Jaden, good luck." Yusuke said.

"Yeah." Jaden said. "Good luck to you guys too."

Jaden flashed Yusuke a thumbs up, then closed the hatch on the crate. Yusuke started up the Dragon, taking off into the sky. Jaden and Winged Kuriboh watched as the others got further and further away. When they were out of sight, the two turned to each other.

"C'mon, Winged Kuriboh!" Jaden said, holding out his fist. "This will be our final fight."

"Yeah, Boss!" Winged Kuriboh said, smacking Jaden's fist with his own.

Charge Soul appeared around Jaden's fist, then covered his whole body. Jaden held his Charger above his head.

"SOUL CHARGE!" Jaden shouted, before striking his fist against his Charger. "FULL CHARGE!"

Winged Kuriboh evolved into his Champion form, Winged Kuriboh LV10, before turning into his Ultimate form, Elemental HERO Neos.

"Air into Space!" Jaden said, pointing his Charger at Neos.

The Barrier Statue of the Stormwinds came out of the Charger and went into Neos. In a flash, Neos turned into one of his Mega Level forms, Air Neos.

Air Neos placed Jaden on his shoulder, then flew into the sky, ready to destroy the satellite.

* * *

Author's Note: Ugh! Without the disclaimer and Author's Note, this would have been 3,323 words ling. I really wish I could have made the disclaimer 10 words.

Well, no matter. Trivia time!

When Assault Mode came out, with it's Japanese name being Buster Mode, considering the Duel Squad RP wasn't quite dead yet, my immediate thought was Burst Mode from Savers. Now, if they had come out earlier, there might have been a way to make that the equivalent of Burst Mode. I mean, the regular DM of my group used created cards for some of his characters, so "Flare Neos Buster Mode" wouldn't be too out there.

Ultimately, since we did try a 5Ds RP set in the same universe as the Duel Squad RP, I had thoughts that Stardust and Red Archfiend would probably be around Ultimate Level. So, the idea I came up with was that Assault/Buster Mode was the Ultimate equivalent of Burst Mode. These days, I would probably make them Champions, since so many evolved forms have come out for them. But at the time, it seemed like they wouldn't get much. Probably just Majestic evolutions. But then Season 2 happened, and everything went out of whack!

While I'm on the subject of Arcanite Magician, here's a fun fact. Any Digimon fan will remember "His Master's Voice". The RP version of that would have been expanded on, to be Rad's (in Ken's spots) redemption. Long story short, one of my friend's OCs was responsible for the death of Terrorking Archfiend in the Sacred Beast filler arc (yeah, it was a filler in the RP). Infernalqueen would kidnap her, with Pandemonium as the equivalent of the Dark World. Rad would go there because he had the Sinister Seed in him, and evolve Gokipon to Ultimate. So, he could get redemption and His Master's Voice could get a proper conclusion. Hopefully Tri 5 will settle that problem.

Good news is, next chapter should be more cheery.


	5. The Perfect Weapon

Disclaimer: I don't own GX.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, fourth chapter already! This is just flying by! One chapter and the epilogue left. Man, time flies.

Well, Review Answering Time!

T.K. Andrews: What's ya mean "back"? I'm always ready to go!

Guest: I can't really get back to something when I don't have chapters to post. Sorry. I know I've been letting that one float. I'm gonna be honest. I actually tried writing the next chapter recently, but I just couldn't get into it. I haven't abandoned it, but I just need to wait for something to spark my spirit again. Maybe I just need to get really angry at Season 3 again.

On to the chapter!

* * *

In the hijacked Gadjiltron Dragon's cockpit, Yusuke looked at Honest's egg, which he placed by his side.

"Honest, if Jaden's right, and you can hear me in there, please, you need to hatch." Yusuke said. "I know I wasn't the best partner, and I abandoned you, Zane and Atticus, but we can't let the others do this on their own."

Yusuke picked up his Charger.

"I gave into the powers of darkness and abandoned MATS." Yusuke said. "But I'm willing to fight with you, this one last time. Then, you can leave me behind for a better partner."

The egg remained perfectly still.

"Yeah, I don't blame you." Yusuke said, sighing sadly.

* * *

Jaden and Air Neos had made it into space. Jaden held himself steady on Neos' shoulder.

"Are you okay, Boss?" Air Neos asked.

"Yeah!" Jaden said. "This isn't our first time in space."

Jaden and Neos looked around for the satellite. Instead, a large, round, metallic structure zoomed past them.

"You don't think that was..." Air Neos started.

"Well, it was definitely suspicious." Jaden said.

Air Neos flew after the structure. The structure stopped and turned to Jaden, revealing a draconic face.

"Heh, this looks like Cyber Dragon." Air Neos said.

"Well, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." Jaden said. "We'll have to tell him when we get back home."

Eight smaller metal objects shot off the structure. As they got closer, Jaden could make the objects out to be smaller versions of the dragon head, with thrusters on their backs. The eight heads started shooting blasts at Air Neos, who dodged the shots.

"That confirms it!" Jaden said. "This guy's our satellite!"

Air Neos flew after the structure, but the eight heads followed after him, shooting their lasers at him. Air Neos turned around and glared at the dragon heads.

"Looks like we'll have to take care of these things first, Boss!" Air Neos said.

"Get your game on!" Jaden shouted.

Air Neos flew straight to the closest head.

"Skyrip Wing!" Air Neos shouted.

Air Neos' wing cut the head in two. The head began to short circuit, falling into Earth's atmosphere.

"Air out of Space!" Jaden said, pointing his Charger at Air Neos.

The Barrier Statue of the Stormwinds emerged from Air Neos, who reverted to Neos. The Barrier Statue returned to Jaden's Charger.

"Fire into Space!" Jaden shouted.

The Barrier Statue of the Inferno shot out of the Charger, into Neos. Neos evolved into Flare Neos.

"Flare Finale!" Flare Neos shouted, as a ball of fire formed in his hands.

Flare Neos shot the fireball at one of the heads, burning it to ash. The remaining six heads fired their lasers at Flare Neos. The blasts hit and a cloud of smoke formed around Flare Neos.

"Lightning Strike!"

A javelin made of light flew from the dust cloud, striking one of the heads and destroying it. Glow Neos emerged from the smoke cloud.

"Light out of Space!" Jaden said, recalling the Barrier Statue of the Heavens from Neos. "Water into Space!"

The Barrier Statue of the Torrents went into Neos, changing him into Aqua Neos.

"Sonic Zoom!" Aqua Neos shouted.

A wave of water shot from Aqua Neos, hitting one of the dragon heads, causing it to short circuit too.

"Water out of Space!" Jaden said. "Earth into Space!"

The Barrier Statue of the Torrents returned to the Charger, and the Barrier Statue of the Drought entered Neos, turning him into Grand Neos.

"MEGA DRILL TEARER!" Grand Neos shouted, lifting his drill-arm above his head.

The drill spun faster and faster, as it traveled to one of the heads. Grand Neos became a blur, until it pierced through the dragon head.

"Earth out of Space!" Jaden called.

The Barrier Statue of the Drought returned to Jaden's Charger.

"Darkness into Space!" Jaden shouted.

The Barrier Statue of the Abyss entered Neos, changing him into Dark Neos.

"Dark Fury Claw!" Dark Neos said, swiping his claws at the sixth head.

The head broke into several pieces, as Dark Neos flew after another head.

"Light into Darkness!" Jaden said.

The Barrier Statue of the Heavens entered Dark Neos, elevating him to Chaos Neos.

"Chaos Fury Flash!" Chaos Neos shouted.

A wave of darkness entrapped one of the heads. A bright light shone as Chaos Neos clawed the seventh head apart. The head exploded into a cloud of smoke. The final head tried to retreat, but Storm Neos chased after it.

"Raging Twister!" Storm Neos cried.

With a single flap of his wings, Storm Neos summoned a small tornado, which pulled the final head in, crushing it.

"Water out of Space! Air out of Space!" Jaden said, holding up his Charger.

The Barrier Statues of the Torrent and Stormwinds emerged from Neos, returning to their place in Jaden's Charger.

"Fire into Space! Earth into Space!" Jaden shouted, pointing his Charger at Neos.

The Barrier Statues of the Inferno and Drought entered Neos, turning him into Magma Neos.

Magma Neos flew after the large structure, while holding one hand above his head. A meteor started forming in his hand.

"METEOR MELTDOWN!" Magma Neos shouted, tossing the meteor.

The meteor sailed through space, until it crashed into its target. The meteor shattered. Jaden and Magma Neos were forced to turn away, as Magma Neos dodged the meteorites.

* * *

The Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon had finally reached Duelist Kingdom. Unfortunately for the Duel Squad, the Ancient Gear army had Apoqliphort Tower surrounded.

"Just like I thought." Yusuke said, lifting his Charger up. "Alright, team, we're here! DO IT!"

A beam of light shot out of the crate, tearing a hole in it.

"OVERDRIVE!" Three voices shouted together.

"FULL CHARGE!" Another said.

Chimeratech Fortress Dragon, Ultimate Tyranno and Endymion all fell out of the crate to the ground below. Mystic Dragon flew out of the crate with the MATS Agents on his back.

An Ancient Gear Hydra shot a round of bullets at Mystic Dragon. The bullets froze in midair as Endymion chanted a spell. Endymion waved his sceptre and the bullets flew back at the Hydra, letting Mystic Dragon safely land on the ground.

Syrus, Tyranno, Blair and Rad leapt off Myst's back. With the Humans safe, Myst flew back into the sky, smacking a Wyvern with his tail on the way up.

"By my calculations, there's 200 of them! Yusuke shouted over the Chargers.

"50 each?" Rad asked.

"That'll be a piece of cake!" Tyranno said.

Ultimate Tyranno let out a roar, then bit down on the back of an Ancient Gear Hydra. Ultimate Tyranno pulled the back off, sending the Hydra spinning out of control. The pilot was forced to eject.

Three of the portals on Chimeratech Fortress Dragon opened, and three Cyber Dragon heads poked out, with blasts charging. One aimed at an Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, one at a Howitzer and one at a Gadjiltron Dragon.

"Sonic Sreech!" The head at the front called.

Each of the heads released a beam of light, hitting the machines and causing them to short circuit. The pilots all ejected.

Endymion chanted a spell, while spinning his sceptre above his head. An Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon charged at him, only to be hit with a magical blast, which pulled the heads and arms off.

"All hail the King, baby!" Endymion shouted.

Mystic Dragon flew in the air, clawing at the wings of two Wyverns, tearing them off. The pilots ejected.

* * *

From inside Apoqliphort Tower, Viper watched in horror as his army was being taken down one machine at a time.

"How?!" Viper cried. "They should have been shot down by my satellite!"

Pegasus stepped over and looked at his Agents.

"Well, would you look at that!" Pegasus said. "My team has come to put a stop to you. Oh, but where's Jaden-Boy? Hm... With Neos as his partner, he must be dealing with that satellite."

Viper angrily sneered at Pegasus, who was beaming like a proud father as he watched his team.

* * *

When the meteorites passed, Jaden and Magma Neos saw the structure had been dented, with the mouth melted closed.

"YES!" Jaden said, pumping his fist. "Fire out of Space! Earth out of Space!"

The Barrier Statues of the Inferno and Drought returned to Jaden's Charger, as Magma Neos powered down to Neos.

"Mission Complete!" Jaden said.

"Don't be so sure!" A voice said, coming from the structure.

A metallic dragon's head appeared from the top of the structure.

"You may have beaten Cyber Eltanin, but that was my shield, not the cannon." The voice said.

Jaden's eyes widened.

"That voice." Jaden said. "I know that voice."

The dragon that the head belonged to exited Cyber Eltanin. The dragon had a long, silver body with a set of large wings, connected to a core in the middle, and a laser on the tail. It looked like an upgraded version of Cyber Dragon. That settled it for Jaden.

"ZANE!" Jaden shouted.

The metallic dragon floated closer to Neos, and inside, Jaden could see Zane standing at a control console.

"It's been awhile, Jaden." Zane said.

"You BRAT!" Jaden shouted.

Neos flew closer to the metallic dragon and struck it with the blades on his arms.

"Why are you operating some sort of death cannon out here in space?!" Jaden yelled. "Do you realize what this thing is being used for!?"

"Yes." Zane said. "I made Cyber Eltanin, and Cyber Dragon Nova here, to help Viper's plan."

"You made this thing?!" Jaden asked.

The laser on Nova's tail shot at Neos, who dodged and flew away from Nova.

"You couldn't understand." Zane said. "After I left MATS, I tried for a long time to restore the Monsters killed by Shroud! I worked night and day on a way to bring them back! But I couldn't find an answer! They're gone for good! And I was part of that!"

"If you wanted to revive Mercury and the others, why are you working with Viper then?!" Jaden asked, as Neos flew behind Nova.

Nova spun around. Portals opened on the wings and shot two blasts at Neos. Neos barely flew between the two shots.

"I don't support Viper's stance." Zane said. "But this is the only way to ensure no more deaths!"

"What!?" Jaden asked.

"Jaden, if Monsters are allowed to remain in this world, there will be more people like Shroud!" Zane said. "Even now, Viper is continuing Shroud's legacy! He plans to destroy the Monster World with Eltanin. But I won't use my creation to harm Monsters! They just need to know how dangerous Humans can be! If they flee back to their world, they'll remain safe! The gates will be closed forever, and Monsters won't ever have to die again!"

Neos flew up to Cyber Dragon Nova's wings. Nova's tail shot a laser at Neos, who quickly flew out of the way. The laser hit one of the wings, breaking it off.

"You're really are an idiot, y'know, Nerdsdale!" Jaden shouted. "If you haven't noticed, you're working for the guys who plan to kill Monsters!"

"I told you, I'll stop them!" Zane said.

"And what do you do when those Monsters decide to attack us?!" Jaden asked. "You'll just perpetuate the war!"

"That's unrealistic!" Zane shouted.

"It's very realistic!" Jaden said. "You came to MATS' Japanese Branch to study why Monster Gates were opening in the first place, right!? And what did you find? Fear and other negative emotions open the gates!"

Neos flew to the other wing. The portal on it opened, and, as the blast shot out, Neos flew to Nova's tail, lifting it in the path of the blast. The laser broke off. Neos grabbed the laser, shooting it at the wing. The wing fell off and drifted into space.

"We've got Agents in the Monster World right now!" Jaden said. "They're busy trying to figure out how to solve this peacefully with Dragon Master Knight and some others, instead of nuking anyone they don't like from space!"

"What about Monsters that distrust us!?" Zane shouted. "Remember Mercury, Meteor Dragon, Tyranno and Babycerasaurus? All the suffering they were put through because of Humans? Those feelings won't just subside! They'll get stronger!"

"So you want to avoid the Monsters attacking us for harming them, by making them more afraid of us?" Jaden asked. "I thought you were some genius, and you can't even see the glaring flaw in your plan!"

"I'm doing this so Monsters can have justice for the deaths Shroud caused!" Zane shouted.

Nova's mouth began powering up a blast. Neos flew behind Nova. However, Zane had planned for that. Nova's head turned back and fired at Neos. Neos was caught in the blast and was flung further, while the back half of Cyber Dragon Nova was torn off completely.

"HA!" Jaden said. "Thanks for doing our job for us!"

"OVERDRIVE!" Zane shouted.

The remains of Nova's body retreated into the head. Nova's head turned black, as a new body, matching the head, extended out, with a red core in the middle. Two wings, identical to Nova's, jutted out, with a smaller dragon head appearing on the tips of each wing. The tail circled around itself, looking like an infinity symbol. The dragon, now restored, let out a horrific roar.

The monster began charging an attack from its mouth.

"Jaden, Neos, allow me to introduce you to my finest creation." Zane said. "A Mega Level guaranteed to ensure the war is over forever. Cyber Dragon Infinity!"

Infinity fired the blast at Neos. Neos held up his hand, shooting a blast from his palm at Infinity's shot. Infinity overpowered Neos. Neos flew out of the way just in time to avoid the blast.

"Boss!" Neos said. "We don't have time to fight Infinity. We have to go help the others!"

"You're right, Neos." Jaden said. "Too bad you can't turn into Shine Neos now. He wouldn't take as much of a toll on you."

"Or Rainbow Neos." Neos said.

"I ain't asking them for any favors." Jaden said.

Jaden turned to look through Cyber Dragon Infinity's eyes at Zane.

"Zane!" Jaden shouted. "I'm giving you one last chance! Deactivate this thing, blow it up, eject, I don't care. Get out of here!"

"I can't do that, Jaden!" Zane said. "Not until the Monsters know to stay away from Humans."

"I'm sorry to do this, Zane, but we have a fight to get to!" Jaden said.

Jaden held up his Charger.

"Fire into Space!" Jaden said. "Water into Space! Earth into Space! Air into Space! Light into Space! Darkness into Space!"

"I was hoping you'd do that!" Zane shouted.

The six Barrier Statues appeared in front of Neos. As Neos pulled them closer, intending to evolve to his strongest form, Divine Neos, the portals on Infinity's wings opened. From its head, tail, portals and wing tips, Infinity shot six blasts. The shots hit the Barrier Statues before Neos could absorb them. The Barrier Statues crumbled to dust.

Jaden and Neos looked on in shock. In an instant, their ability to evolve to Mega was destroyed. Neos recovered from his shock sooner, and saw Infinity preparing another attack.

"BOSS!" Neos shouted. "LOOK OUT!"

"Leminscate Obliterator!" Zane said.

A blast shot out of Infinity's mouth, aimed at Neos and Jaden. Neos wrapped himself around Jaden and flew towards the Earth. But, before Neos could escape, the attack hit him in the back. Neos reverted to his In-Training form, Kuriboh. Jaden and Kuriboh fell to Earth.

* * *

An Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera shot at Mystic Dragon, as Myst flew behind the Chimera. Myst shoved a claw through the Chimera's waist. Inside, the pilot found his machine was no longer responding.

An Ancient Gear Howitzer fired its cannons at Chimeratech Fortress Dragon, shattering one of his portals. Fortress Dragon let out a pained grunt, but continued firing from the three open portals. A Hunting Hound charged at Fortress Dragon, ready to pounce, when Ultimate Tyranno caught it out of the air. Ultimate Tyranno roared at the Hunting Hound, frightening the pilot inside, who ejected immediately. Ultimate Tyranno crushed the Hunting Hound in his claw.

"Ha, take that!" Tyranno said.

The soldier, after landing, charged the Humans.

"Your Monsters might be able to fight, but you CAN'T!" The soldier said.

The soldier aimed his gun at Syrus. Before he could pull the trigger, a stone arm covered the Duel Squad. The Agents looked in surprise at the stone arm, turning back to see Stone Giant was the one shielding them., with Solomon on his shoulder.

"Commander!" Syrus said, as Solomon stepped down Stone Giant's arm.

"I'm retired now." Solomon said, chuckling. "You can just call me Grandpa."

"What are you doing here, Grandpa?" Tyranno asked.

"Well, when this army tried to attack me, Stone Giant couldn't let them." Solomon said. "Then, when we discovered what Viper was planning, we couldn't sit around and do nothing, could we?"

"But how'd you get here?" Rad asked. "You didn't devolve Ancient Dragon just to protect us, did you?"

"No." Solomon said. "I got a lift."

"A lift?" Blair asked.

An Ancient Gear Wyvern had gotten behind Endymion and was taking aim. Before it could fire off an attack, a black tail wrapped around the Ancient Gear Wyvern, tossing it to the ground. Endymion looked back to see Red-Eyes Wyvern flying behind him, with Atticus on Red-Eyes's back.

"I'm glad I made it in time!" Atticus said.

Atticus jumped off Red-Eyes Wyvern and landed next to the other Duel Squad members.

"Atticus?!" Blair asked.

"As soon as MATS West got our Chargers back, I got the OK from Axel to come here right away." Atticus said. "But let's save the talk. We've got an army to take care of!"

Mega-Charge Soul covered both Atticus and Solomon's bodies. The two held up their Chargers.

"Soul Charge!" Atticus and Solomon said, placing their hands on their Chargers. "OVERDRIVE!"

Red-Eyes Wyvern and Stone Giant warp-evolved into their respective Mega Levels, Red-Eyes Slash Dragon and Exxod.

Red-Eyes Slash Dragon flew right for an Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon. The Gadjiltron Dragon fired its guns at Slash Dragon, but the bullets ricocheted off Slash Dragon's armor, towards the Duel Squad. Exxod knelt down around the Agents, as the bullets hit him. The bullets bounced harmlessly to the ground.

"I'll keep you safe." Exxod said.

Slash Dragon sped up, flying just under the Gadjiltron Dragon's head. Slash Dragon's blades cut the Gadjiltron Dragon in half. Tge pilot ejected before the Gadjiltron Dragon fell out of the air.

A Howitzer aimed its cannons at Myst and shot him out of the sky.

"King's Evocation!" Endymion shouted.

A magical blast knocked the cannons off the Howitzer.

"MYST!" Blair cried, climbing out of Exxod's protection.

Blair ran over to Mystic Dragon and hugged his neck.

"Sorry, Blair." Myst said weakly. "I guess I'm just not as strong as the others."

"It's not your fault, Myst!" Blair said.

A Hydra locked its heads on to Blair and Myst. Before the Hydra could fire, Ultimate Tyranno bit down on one of the wings. Ultimate Tyranno swung the Hydra above his head. The Hydra's bullets hit an Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera on the ground, destroying the heads. The soldier inside the Chimera climbed out and fled. The Hydra's wind disconnected, sending it flying into a tree. Slash Dragon flew at the tree and swung his bladed tail through the Hydra's waist.

"Myst, get up!" Blair said, beginning to cry. "We can fight! This can't be how it ends!"

Blair grasped her Charger tightly.

"I can't lose you again!" Blair cried.

"I don't want it to end either, Blair." Myst said, slowly standing back up.

Blair's Charger transformed into a Burst Charger, like the others, as she and Myst looked at it in awe. Mega-Charge Soul covered Blair's body.

"Let's go, Myst!" Blair said, smiling.

Blair held her Charger over her head.

"Soul Charge!" Blair shouted, slammed her hand against her Charger. "OVERDRIVE!"

Myst evolved into a large white dragon.

"Myst?" Blair asked.

"I'm Judgment Dragon now." Myst said.

"Sure..." Blair said, in awe at her partners Mega Level. "But you'll always be Myst to me."

Endymion flew over and grabbed Blair, placing her inside Exxod's defense, before rejoining the battle.

"Judgment of Light!" Myst shouted.

Myst fired a blast of light from his mouth, which tore holes through the wings of two Gadjiltron Dragons, forcing the pilots to eject.

"If Viper gets his wish, there'll be another Monster Sorcerer." Rad said. "I'm not about to let that happen!"

Endymion blasted an Ancient Gear Howitzer with a spell, tearing the cannons off its back.

"Yeah, but at least you didn't play your actions to be for a good cause." Endymion said.

Ultimate Tyranno chased after a Wyvern, slashing at the wings with his claws.

"Tyranno and I thought Humans were all evil." Ultimate Tyranno said. "Meteor Dragon fueled the flames of our hatred, just like Viper did to these guys."

"It was Jaden and everyone that showed us Humans can be good too!" Tyranno said.

"Just like Ruin Mode, negative emotions can cause a person to run wild." Chimeratech Fortress Dragon said.

The three heads shot holes through the wings of a Wyvern, Hydra and Gadjiltron Dragon.

"Hatred against Monsters will only breed hatred against Humans." Syrus said. "And that will breed more hatred against Monsters!"

"Viper's got these guys brainwashed pretty bad if they're willing to sink this far." Atticus said.

"Still, we've been fighting for much longer than any of these guys." Slash Dragon said. "We've got a pretty good grasp on these things."

Slash Dragon's tail tore through the waist of a Howitzer, causing it to short circuit.

"We'll defend both worlds!" Solomon said.

"Until the bitter end!" Exxod said, while two Howitzers attacked hid back.

The cannons and thrusters on the back of the Howitzer were destroyed by a blast from Judgment Dragon.

"They think they've seen the light." Myst said. "But they haven't seen anything yet!"

"We'll achieve peace, no matter WHAT!" Blair shouted.

* * *

Viper continued to watch in horror as his army was falling. His soldiers either ejected from their machines, or the machines were incapacitated. MATS was beating him! Pegasus turned to look at the leader of the Ancient Gear army.

"I was like you at one time, Theo-Boy." Pegasus said. "So overcome by the loss of a loved one, I would do anything. I tried to justify it to myself. 'This is for someone else. This is not wrong.' But just because you attempt to justify something, that doesn't make it right."

Viper just kept sneering.

* * *

Yusuke flew through the sky in the hijacked Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon, shooting down any Wyverns and Howitzers that had been recalled to the island as reinforcements. Next to him, Honest's egg started to glow. Yusuke smiled and, after shooting down the last Ancient Gear in sight, looked at Honest's egg.

Instead of hatching, Honest's egg disappeared.

"Honest!" Yusuke shouted.

Honest's spirit appeared in front of Yusuke with a gentle smile.

"Yusuke, you will always be my friend." Honest said. "I will treasure our time as partners in MATS. But now, we must part ways."

"Honest!" Yusuke shouted. "I'm..."

"I know." Honest said. "I don't blame you. Just know, you have many friends who care deeply about you. You'll be fine. Yusuke, you were the best friend I had. Thank you."

Honest's spirit disappeared, leaving a single white feather, with a yellow, orange and red tip. Yusuke picked up the feather and held it up to his face.

"Good-bye, Honest." Yusuke said.

* * *

As he waited for orders to fire Infinity's cannon again, Zane watched a screen, showing the chaos breaking out on Earth. A Happy Lover did all it could to evade the fire of an Ancient Gear Hunting Hound. The bullets hit the Monster, changing it into a card.

After pressing a few buttons, Zane stopped on a scene of an Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon firing at a Marauding Captain. As the captain blocked the bullets in front of him, a Gadjiltron Chimera locked on from behind. The Chimera shot Marauding Captain through the chest, turning him into a card.

"And Austria..." Zane muttered.

Images of Austria appeared, showing a giant humanoid machine made from several Hunting Hounds.

"Chaos Ancient Gear Giant." Zane said. "Viper's strongest weapon."

* * *

From its hand, Chaos Giant shot a laser at any and all Monsters it could find. A group of Gem-Knights ran into an alley. Chaos Giant turned to the alley, as Gem-Knight Zirconia, Master Diamond and Lady Brilliant Diamond flew out.

"We've stopped every other war out there." Brilliant Diamond said. "We can do it again!"

Zirconia landed on Giant's head, smashing his large hands against the machine. The Hunting Hound head was knocked off, crushing a nearby Fairy Cheer Girl. Lady Brilliant Diamond and Master Diamond both pointed their swords at Chaos Ancient Gear Giant.

"For all that is righteous in this world..." Master Diamond started.

"We will show you the error of your villainous ways!" Lady Brilliant Diamond finished.

Before either could stab the machine, Chaos Giant had pulled Zirconia off its head and threw him at the two Diamonds. As the three Gem-Knights were thrown through the air, Chaos Giant lifted a hand and blasted them. Three cards fell to the ground. Chaos Giant picked up the Hunting Hound head it lost, pulled a card off of it and placed the helmet back on its head.

* * *

"I hate to say it, but those three were too arrogant." Zane said. "They haven't stopped any of the wars that have occurred since Humans and Monsters started interacting. Pretending the wars didn't happen because of them shows their egos."

Zane turned the screen off.

"Even though he's been dead for years now, Shroud's mindset still rules over Humanity." Zane said. "There's only so many times a group like MATS can fight against a madman like that. If Human-Monster coexistence continues, Humanity will eventually come to the same conclusions Viper has. The only way to end this war..."

Zane closed his eyes and thought back to the day he had gotten the mission to take Nova and Eltanin into space.

* * *

Construction on the two was finally finished. Viper had come to personally inspect the weapons.

"Fine work, Zane." Viper said. "Fine work. But why are there two?"

"Cyber Dragon Nova is all we really need." Zane explained. "However, we don't want the world leaders trying to shoot it down. Cyber Eltanin acts as a shield. It also contains smaller blasters that will lock on to any Monsters who make it to space."

"Yes." Viper said. "Very smart."

Zane smirked, not at Viper's praise, but as he ran through his true plan in his head.

"My soldiers will find it quite suitable." Viper said.

"What?!" Zane asked.

"You're a great mechanic, Zane." Viper said. "But you are no soldier."

"But I'm the only one who knows how to work Nova!" Zane said.

"You can teach the pilot I choose how to operate it." Viper said.

Zane bit his lip.

"You have to let me pilot Cyber Dragon Nova." Zane said. "I designed it to be a machine to keep everyone safe from the beasts that want to hurt them. Just like my mother did. That's why I named it after her."

Viper closed his eyes and turned his back to Zane.

"Then, if you feel so strongly, I appoint you Nova's pilot.

Zane smiled, as tears started to form in his eyes.

* * *

'Don't worry, Mother.' Zane thought. 'I will not let them use you for evil.'

Zane glared down at Earth from inside Infinity.

"Frostosaurus, Leogun, Mercury, Freed, every comrade I saw fall in battle, this is all in your names." Zane said.

* * *

Author's Note: Ready to kill anybody who stands in his way, Zane keeps chasing after an endless dream. MATS continue their losing battle against Viper's army, in the name of a peaceful tomorrow. However, in a moment where hope seems all but lost, broken wings will be restored. Next time, in the final chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Squad: Endless Dream, "The Wings to Fly".

Sorry. I just love the final episode preview for Endless Waltz. There's no way I could resist that.

On to another matter... I just wanna make it clear, I don't hate Zane. I really don't. But, for some reason I keep writing him as a villain! Okay, my hands were kinda tied for Missing You, but that's barely an excuse!

Funniest part? Back on the old forum, I was once actually complimented for how I played Zane. And yet, here , making him evil, again and again. Though, in fairness, in Missing You, Zane's whole speech was just my thoughts on the entertainment industry, whereas here, I just wrote him to be the equal but opposite reaction to Viper.

Speaking of the villains, I've set up a poll, based on a conversation I had about this story with someone else. If you'd be kind enough to answer, which villain is worse, Viper or Zane?

I know this wasn't the best ending out there, but I really wanted to make the next scene the first for the final chapter!

Anyway, time for some trivia.

Who is Shine Neos? A fusion of ShineGreymon and Neos from the time the Duel Squad RP dealt with the Yubel sstoryline. Since Jesse was being played by another member of the site, I needed another character for Jaden to ally with against Yubel. And, unlike Rainbow Neos, the effect I came up with for Shine Neos was made to directly counter Yubel's burn effect.

If you follow the Jaden's Journal series, you'll know I try to avoid using anything not at least partially grounded in canon, and that's hard to do with Blair. But, a lot of people seem to go with her using Lightsworn, so, that's why I put in Judgment Dragon as her partner's Mega. And unless they release the Mystic Baby cards, that was still easier than coming up with a Champion.

The Happy Lover was a reference to one of the characters another member played as, who's partner was Petit Angel. More of these references will be coming next chapter. That said, the Gem-Knights weren't a reference to Jesse. Sad about that Fairy Cheer Girl though.

Obviously, we'll never know the name of Zane's mother in canon, but I've already taken a lot of creative liberties with this, what's one more? Though, I do enjoy that Neos and Nova both mean New. If only a duel between them were possible in the Jaden's Journal series.

One final note. The Barrier Statues? Not my idea. Our regular DM came up with it back in the day, for the Dark Kaiser plotline.

Seriously, why do I seem to hate Zane?!


	6. The Wings to Fly

Disclaimer: I don't own GX, Savers or Endless Waltz.

* * *

Ah, finally at the last chapter. Well, there is an epilogue left after this, but still, last chapter.

I know I usually leave facts for the ending Author's Note, but in this case, I decided to make an exception to explain the chapter title.

The title actually comes from one of my favorite shows, Gad Guard. Specifically, a quote in one episode. I don't remember exactly how it goes, but I believe it was something like "Now that those kids have the wings to fly and the freedom to go wherever they want, will they be able to avoid the temptations of evil?", or something to that effect.

Aside from just fitting the MATS Agents, Zane and WINGED Kuriboh, it's also something I've been feeling a lot more recently. Again, Zane's rant in Missing You was just me letting loose on the entertainment industry. But, anymore, I see a lot of people who got themselves into the public eye way too young, and grew kinda... corrupt because of it. Starting to treat even fans as expendable and... this is a rant for another time, another fanfic.

Okay, on to something more fun. Reviews!

Guest: Good to hear you've enjoyed this! Yeah, the Yu-Gi-Oh writers aren't exactly the best at doing things from other series. Although, they started off pretty well with Jaden being Goku, so, maybe it's just a genre thing.

What inspired me to write Zane like that in Missing You? See above disillusioned rant.

Lightsworn was because I've read about other people making that her deck. Now, Gem-Knights and Fairy Cheer Girl were, uh... references to something. Let's just say there's a reason I chose those specific monsters to be the ones that accidentally harm innocents while trying to look good, and the Magical Girl to be the one harmed by their idiocy. Won't go into specifics, but I hoped the slam would be obvious. Probably better it wasn't though.

I know about love-to-hate, but that's just it. I don't love putting Zane in the villain spot. He just seems to be an easy target to make villain!

Well, on to the final chapter!

* * *

As they fell through the sky, Jaden looked over at Kuriboh.

"Hey, Kuriboh." Jaden said. "Are you okay?"

Kuriboh didn't answer.

"C'mon, pal." Jaden said. "I know we don't have everyone's Soul Charge to save us this time, but we can't stop here. Syrus, Tyranno, Blair, Rad... they're all waiting for us."

Kuriboh groaned, "Boss..."

Kuriboh slowly looked over at Jaden.

"I'm trying to sprout my wings, but I can't." Kuriboh said.

"You've lost your wings?" A voice asked. "Do you want to fly again, Kuriboh?"

"Who are you?" Jaden asked.

"Do you want to fly?" The voice asked again. "I will give you my wings."

"Your wings?" Kuriboh asked.

Jaden and Kuriboh each felt a hand against their backs and their descent slowed down. From the corner of their eyes, the two saw Honest's spirit behind them.

"You're..." Kuriboh said.

"Honest!" Jaden said.

"Before she took her rest, Horahkty granted me these wings, to help create peace between worlds." Honest explained. "That's why a single feather allowed the Bird of Divinity to access power greater than the Burst Mode. I can see no better use for my wings than to end this crisis, even if it takes my life."

"Are you sure, Honest?" Kuriboh asked.

"I'm very sure." Honest said with a smile. "You are my friends. You talk to me. This is my gift to you. For peace."

Honest's spirit flapped his wings, sending a flurry of feathers into the sky.

"You'll live on as part of me, Honest!" Kuriboh promised, with tears in his eyes.

More of Honest's feathers surrounded Jaden and Kuriboh, until they were completely obscured.

When the feathers cleared, Neos was floating in the sky, wrapped in a large pair of angel wings. Neos opened his eyes, before spreading his majestic wings and bringing his arms down to his side, while Jaden stood on his shoulder.

Neos had attained a new Mega Form - Elemental HERO Honest Neos!

The circle on Neos' chest let off a brilliant light, then he flapped his wings, flying through the sky. Jaden and Honest Neos were heading back to space, to finish their fight with Zane.

* * *

Throughout the world, in every place Viper's army had landed, weaker Monsters were being rounded up. In Domino City, crowds watched, stunned, as Hunting Hounds pinned a small group consisting of Samsara Kaiser, Alligator Baby, Ojama Red, Ojama Blue, Little Chimera and Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman, against a building. The Hunting Hounds made room as two more Hunting Hounds approached, pushing three more Monsters in. Miracle Flipper, Petit Dragon and Kamui, Hope of Gusto.

The crowds all started to talk amongst themselves.

"Look at them."

"The one looks like he could go to school with my kids."

"At least this way, we don't have to worry about being attacked."

"Mommy, are we gonna be okay now?"

"This has to be done, right?"

A nearby television screen lit up. This time, Viper was broadcasting the Battle of Duelist Kingdom for the world to see.

"Watch as these fools try to destroy my army!" Viper shouted. "See how powerless they truly are! They will wear out soon, and know the fate of those who cross us!"

"Give me that." Pegasus said, grabbing the camera.

All the guards trained their guns on Pegasus, ready to shoot him if he tried to attack.

"I don't know what you've all heard about Duel Monsters as of late, but I can personally tell you this." Pegasus said. "I am Maximillion Pegasus, Captain of MATS. I've been leading the Duel Squad for years, and I've actually done research on Monsters, unlike these people. Monsters are just as afraid of us as we are of them. Just as there are wicked Humans, there are some Monsters that are wicked, that much is true. But you shouldn't fear them. Keep on living your lives as you usually would. Peace will not come from a war with the Duel Monsters, but by setting aside our differences and letting bygones be bygones."

* * *

One of the soldiers shot Pegasus in the shoulder. Pegasus grabbed his shoulder in pain, which gave another soldier the opportunity to rip the camera out of his grasp. The camera was pointed at Viper again.

"Ignore the Monster sympathizer!" Viper said. "We are the real heroes, taking a courageous stand against the Duel Monsters who wish to oppress us!"

"The only real heroes I see are my team, who are risking their lives out there, while you sit behind a screen." Pegasus said, still holding his shoulder.

Viper's rage hit its peak.

"Announce to our agent in space! He is to fire the cannon at this island right now!" Viper yelled.

"Yes, sir!" One of the guards said, rushing off.

"You're ready to die, Viper?" Pegasus asked.

"Even our satellite doesn't have enough power to break through Apoqliphort Towers." Viper said. "Why do you think I chose a Monster corpse? I wanted a truly impenetrable fortress after all."

* * *

Cyber Dragon Infinity took aim from orbit, locking on to Duelist Kingdom Island. When Zane fired the cannon, Infinity's head was pulled back, causing the shot to fly into the darkness of space.

"What the heck?" Zane asked.

A screen appeared in front of Zane, showing the view of the wing heads. Zane saw Honest Neos holding Infinity's head in a chokehold.

"Is that really Neos? Zane asked.

One of the wing portals on Infinity opened. Honest Neos flew away before it could even fire.

"He's faster now." Zane said.

Infinity charged another shot, and fired immediately at Honest Neos. Honest Neos folded his wings up, shielding him and Jaden from the attack. Honest Neos unfurled his wings again and flew at Infinity, using the blades on his arms to tear away part of Infinity's head. Infinity took another shot at Honest Neos from the wing-tip heads, causing Honest Neos to fly out of the way.

Honest Neos and Infinity flew through space, clashing against each other, Honest Neos slashing his blades at Infinity, Infinity firing blasts at Honest Neos.

Honest Neos flew above Infinity, who continued to give chase. Honest Neos changed direction and dove down right at Infinity, with both arms crossed. Honest Neos slammed against Infinity, cutting it with his arm blades. Sparks started to fly from Infinity. Honest Neos and Infinity continued trying to push the other back.

The two portals on the wings opened again. Both shot at Honest Neos. Honest Neos folded a wing over Jaden to shield him from one of the lasers, while Neos shot a blast from his palm to stop the other blast.

Infinity fired its mouth cannot again. Honest Neos spun upwards, avoiding the worst of the blast. However, the bottom of one of his wings still got burnt.

Honest Neos flew at Infinity again. Infinity was prepared, charging another shot. This time, Honest Neos grabbed Infinity's mouth and clamped it shut. Honest Neos pushed Infinity back, flying to the Earth.

Zane realized Jaden and Honest Neos planned to burn Infinity up in the atmosphere. Before they could, Zane fired a shot from Infinity's wing-tips, hitting Honest Neos in the chest. Honest Neos released Infinity, flying back. Infinity flew after Honest Neos, firing another shot at him. Honest Neos dodged the shot and got behind the remains of Cyber Eltanin.

"What's wrong, Jaden!?" Zane shouted. "Running from a fight? That's not like you!"

Infinity fired a barrage of shots at Eltanin.

"And trying to kill people isn't like YOU!" Jaden shouted.

"I told you, Jaden!" Zane said. "It's for the sake of the Monsters! To protect them from us! They need to know how dangerous Humans can be! This is why we need revolution!"

"Who are you saving?!" Jaden asked. "Because all I see is a bunch of Humans attacking Monsters, then a bunch of Monsters attacking Humans! On and on! That's why MATS has kept fighting! Humans and Monsters living in peace has always been our dream!"

"It's nothing but a dream!" Zane shouted. "Every time a Monster begins to trust Humans, another Shroud appears! And when Humans start to trust Monsters, someone like Viper comes along and uses Tragoedia's actions as justification to reignite Humanity's hatred of Monsters. Peace between worlds is just an endless dream! The only way it'll end is when the Monsters don't have to fear Humans!"

"So when one side is dead?!" Jaden asked. "Because that's how things are gonna end if this continues! Each side getting revenge until there's nothing left!"

Honest Neos flew out from behind Eltanin and struck Infinity with his arm blades again, pushing harder against Infinity. Infinity charged up another shot.

"How many more have to die, Zane?!" Jaden asked.

Jaden's eyes widened, remembering the young boy.

"How many more have to kill themselves out of fear?" Jaden asked.

Zane's eyes widened. Honest Neos folded his wings as Infinity fired its attack. The attack pushed Honest Neos against Eltanin, which lost a chunk of itself from the blast.

When Honest Neos unfolded his wings, Jaden and Honest Neos were both shocked to see Cyber Dragon Infinity flying into Earth's atmosphere. Honest Neos was about to chase after Infinity, only stopping when Jaden placed a hand on Honest Neos' neck.

"We've got to help the others." Jaden said. "Zane can wait for now."

Honest Neos spread his wings wide and began flapping them again, flying through space once more.

* * *

Red-Eyes Slash Dragon tore through the necks of two Ancient Gear Wyverns. Ultimate Tyranno wrapped his tail around a Howitzer's head, pulling it to the ground. Endymion shot a blast at the Howitzer as Ultimate Tyranno ran off to catch a Gadjiltron Dragon in his jaw. Chimeratech Fortress Dragon's three heads fired shots at the three heads of an Ancient Gear Hydra, blasting them off. Three Gadjiltron Dragons circled around in the sky, shooting at the Monsters, until their guns were all destroyed by a blast from Judgment Dragon.

* * *

Viper and Pegasus continued to watch. Even with the pain in his shoulder, Pegasus only cared about the fight, still smiling. Viper, however, was was getting more terrified with each Ancient Gear machine that MATS neutralized.

"SIR!" One of the soldiers said.

Viper turned away from the battle, to a soldier holding a phone.

"This better be good news." Viper said.

"I'm afraid it isn't, sir!" The soldier said. "It's our troops in Domino City! They're facing resistance!"

"They should expect Monsters to resist." Viper said. "We can overpower any Monster."

"It's not the Monsters that are fighting back!" The soldier shouted.

* * *

He was right. In Domino, all the spectators had gathered around the Monsters, shielding them with their own bodies.

"Move yourself at once!" The lead Hunting Hound operator said.

"We're not gonna let you do this!"

"Go stick your threats where the sun don't shine!"

"What are you going to do? Shoot us?"

The cockpit of the lead Hunting Hound opened and the pilot stood up, pointing a gun at the crowd.

"That works." The soldier said.

The crowd all looked at the soldier, with a wide range of emotions. Fear, anger, shock, despair. However, Vellian Crowler stepped to the front of the crowd and stared down the barrel of the gun.

"Go ahead." Crowler said.

"You're willing to die for these creatures?" The soldier asked.

"None of us would still be here if we were that worried." Crowler said. "Besides, I'm guessing you weren't trained to kill a Human?"

The soldier knew Crowler was right. "Even if I don't kill you, there's no telling when any of these Monsters will take your life!"

"Any of my students could kill me if they wanted." Crowler said. "If I let possibilities like that stop me, I would never leave my house."

The soldier gulped, as several people in the crowd nodded in agreement with Crowler's statement. Others walked up next to the teacher, daring the soldier to shoot them. The soldier sat down in the cockpit and closed the hatch.

"KILL THEM ALL!" The soldier yelled.

As all the Hunting Hounds took aim, swords struck through two of the machines. The Humans and Monsters alike looked on, shocked, as Crystal Protector and Noble Knight Joan stood on the machines, retrieving their swords. Another Hunting Hound was hit by Masked HERO Vapor's lance.

"It takes real courage to put your life on the line." Crystal Protector said.

"It also took real heart to not back down to mad rhetoric like that." Masked HERO Vapor said.

Two more Hunting Hounds were taken down at the hands of Shadowknight Archfiend and Zure, Knight of the Dark World. Noble Knight Joan turned to them, surprised.

"Even the Archfiends and Dark World are willing to help?" Noble Knight Joan asked.

"We of the Dark World are not the demons others like to paint us as." Zure said. "You would do well to remember that, so as to not fall to the same levels as our shared foe."

"Yeah, well, that's not true for the Archfiends." Shadowknight said. "We're just as bad as ever. But our leader wants to avoid a war with Humans."

Reinforcements from the Ancient Gear army arrived. Masked HERO Vapro, Crystal Protector, Noble Knight Joan, Zure and Shadowknight took to disabling the machines on the ground, while two dragons, and their riders, sliced through two Howitzers. Paladin of White Dragon turned to Paladin of Photon Dragon. The two crossed swords as a sign of camaraderie. A Hydra flew after the two, attempting to strike them while they were distracted. The Hydra smashed into something. In an instant, Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon formed in front of the Hydra, roaring in its face and piercing through the back with sharp claws.

It wasn't only the citizens of Domino who had started fighting back against the army. People around the world, with help from the Monsters they were protecting, were now neutralizing the machines.

* * *

Zane watched the events from inside Cyber Dragon Infinity, with a sincere smile.

"Looks like I gave up hope too soon." Zane said. "Shroud, your plans, and the help I gave to those plans, are a thing of the past."

Zane input something in Infinity's controls.

"That means I have one last mission to complete." Zane said.

Cyber Dragon Infinity soared through the sky.

* * *

Viper fell back into a chair, holding his head.

"How?" Viper asked. "How did this happen?"

"Viper, have you ever heard of Yugi Muto?" Pegasus asked. "He's a good friend of mine."

Viper glared at Pegasus, growling in response to his question.

"Once, little Yugi-Boy fought someone with a similar idea of a changed world." Pegasus said. "Do you know what Yugi said?"

Viper still didn't answer.

"How could you possibly make a world without hatred or fear when that's all that motivates you?'" Pegasus explained. "That's why people like you and Shroud will never succeed."

Pegasus turned to the Duel Squad, as they took down more Ancient Gear machines.

"That's what those kids understand." Pegasus said. "Their close bonds with their partners is what allows them to evolve in the first place. They've always done all they can to repair the relationship between our two worlds. You can try to stir the fear in people to make them do what you want, but, ultimately, it will always fail."

Every soldier in the room got Pegasus in their crosshairs.

"NO!" Viper shouted.

All the soldiers lowered their guns at Viper's command. Viper stood up and stumbled over to the window.

"I want to see the look of despair on his face when MATS falls." Viper said.

* * *

Outside, Judgment Dragon had two Wyverns buzzing around his head. Judgment Dragon swatted at the two, knocking them into trees.

Three Hunting Hounds leapt at three of Chimeratech's unopened portals, destroying them before Chimeratech shot through the backs of the machines.

Ultimate Tyranno ran after a Wyvern, trying to crunch down on it. The Wyvern avoided Ultimate Tyranno's mouth, but its wings were ripped off by Ultimate Tyranno's claws.

Slash Dragon hooked one of the Gadjiltron Chimeras with his tail. Slash Dragon dragged the Chimera across the ground, smashing it into another Chimera, then tossed the Chimera into a Hunting Hound. A Howitzer shot at Slash Dragon, knocking off one of his blades.

Endymion quickly chanted a spell, catching the blade. Endymion directed the blade to the Howitzer, until his spell gave out. The blade fell to the ground. Endymion settled for throwing his sceptre through the Howitzer instead.

Endymion panted as he floated down, next to Chimeratech Fortress Dragon.

"How are you holding up?" Endymion asked.

"I'm getting exhausted." Chimeratech said.

"How about opening the rest of those portals?" Endymion asked.

"If we were fighting to kill, I'd have done that at the start." Chimeratech said. "We'd already have won by now too."

A Howitzer snuck up behind the two and shot them with its cannons. Endymion reverted back to Arcanite Magician, while Fortress Dragon reverted to his Ultimate, Cyber End Dragon.

Arcanite Magician chanted a spell, which held the Howitzer in place. Two of Cyber End Dragon's heads shot off the cannons. With no way to fight, the pilot ejected.

Judgment Dragon fell to his knees, out of power. Ultimate Tyranno charged over.

"Myst, are you okay?" Ultimate Tyranno asked.

"I guess Mega takes more strength than I thought." Myst said, with a chuckle.

A Gadjiltron Chimera shot the two, dropping Ultimate Tyranno to his Ultimate level, Black Tyranno, and Judgment Dragon back to Mystic Baby Dragon. Black Tyranno clawed the heads off the Chimera's body.

Slash Dragon flew above the battlefield, counting the remaining machines.

"Just 20 left!" Slash Dragon announced. "Four for each of us!"

A Gadjiltron Dragon struck Slash Dragon from behind, knocking Slash Dragon down to his Ultimate form, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon. Black Flare Dragon shot a fireball at the wings of the Gadjiltron Dragon, melting them.

An Ancient Gear Hydra focused all its fire on Exxod, who dropped to the ground and fell back down to his Rookie level, Stone Giant.

"Solomon, I'm sorry." Stone Giant said, before passing out.

"Super Strident Blaze!" Cyber End Dragon shouted.

A blast shot out of each of Cyber End Dragon's heads, hitting the necks of the Hydra.

A Wyvern flew at Cyber End Dragon and shot him in the back. Cyber End Dragon fell down to Cyber Twin Dragon. The Wyvern continued firing at Cyber Twin Dragon, until Black Tyranno crashed into it. The Wyvern started to malfunction, but managed to get a hit in on Black Tyranno, dropping him to his Champion form, Dark Driceratops.

Arcanite Magician was holding two Hunting Hounds down with his magic, until he reverted to his Champion form, Magical Merchant, from his power running out. Magical Merchant threw vials from his backpack at the Hunting Hounds. The Hunting Hounds remained stunned, allowing Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon to hit both with fireballs. The pilots ejected just before the Hunting Hounds blew up. Black Flare Dragon got caught in the explosion, dropping to his Champion level, Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Cyber Twin Dragon was holding off the cannon fire of a Howitzer with his Twin Strident Blasts. The Howitzers attack overpowered Cyber Twin Dragon, dropping him to Cyber Dragon. Red-Eyes took the chance to send an Inferno Fire Blast at the Howitzer. The cannons melted shut. Dark Driceratops flew over and slammed against the Howitzer, knocking it to the ground.

An Ancient Gear Wyvern flew up behind Red-Eyes and shot him. Red-Eyes Black Dragon reverted to Red-Eyes Wyvern. Magical Merchant threw another vial at the Ancient Gear Wyvern, disabling it. A Gadjiltron Dragon shot at both Dark Driceratops and Magical Merchant, reducing them to their Rookie levels as well.

* * *

Viper watched as the Rookie level Monsters all retreated to their partners.

"Now do you see, Pegasus?" Viper asked. "My victory is assured."

* * *

The Human members of MATS stood around their Monster partners, as the Ancient Gear army closed in. Tyranno, Rad and Atticus all took fighting stances.

Suddenly, a voice came blaring from the Chargers. "CLEAR THE WAY!"

The six MATS Agents all pulled out their Chargers, while the Ancient Gears all started shooting at something in the sky above the battlefield. The Duel Squad followed their enemy's gaze.

Cyber Eltanin was approaching, falling out of the sky. A pair of large wings spread out behind Eltanin.

* * *

Viper watched in horror. "That's my Eltanin!"

"Sir!" One of the soldiers yelled, holding a communicator. "More bad news!"

Viper turned to the soldier.

"Our entire fleet in Austria has been wiped out in one shot, including Chaos Giant!" The soldier said.

Viper was panicked.

* * *

The Ancient Gears kept trying to shoot Eltanin, as it began to burn up. The wings behind Eltanin pulled back, avoiding the fire as best as they could. The machine fire was enough to destroy Eltanin, causing it to explode. Honest Neos flew out from the resulting smoke cloud. Honest Neos' right hand was curled into a fist.

The Ancient Gear army started shooting at Honest Neos.

"I SAID MOVE!" Jaden said over the Chargers.

Honest Neos continued his descent, even as his wings started to burn up. A couple Wyverns and Gadjiltron Dragons had flown towards Honest Neos, attempting to hold him back. The fire on Honest Neos' wings spread to the Wyverns and Gadjiltron Dragons, forcing the pilots to eject, before the machines blew up behind Honest Neos.

* * *

As Honest Neos approached Apoqliphort Towers, undeterred by the army of machines, Viper's guards fled the room.

"He's crazy!" Viper shouted, backing away. "If he doesn't slow down, he'll die!"

"He knows." Pegasus said, stepping away from the window too.

Honest Neos crashed into the tower, his fist going through the window to Viper's room. Honest Neos threw Jaden out of his right hand, before the HERO reverted to Winged Kuriboh. Jaden flew right at Viper, his fist pulled back, Charge Soul surrounding it. Before Viper could move, Jaden punched him in the jaw. Viper crashed into a wall from the force of the punch, while Jaden slid to a stop, breathing heavily.

Jaden dropped to his knees and smiled.

"Fightin' Time is over." Jaden said, before passing out and collapsing on the floor.

Pegasus smiled at Jaden for a second, then turned to look at Viper. Viper had been knocked unconscious by Jaden. Pegasus walked over to the broken window of the tower.

"THELONIOUS VIPER HAS FALLEN!" Pegasus announced.

All the remaining Ancient Gear machines were evacuated. Solomon led the Agents in the arrests of the army.

Red-Eyes Wyvern and Myst flew up to the window. Pegasus lifted Jaden on to Wyvern's back, before picking up Winged Kuriboh and climbing on Myst's back. After Red-Eyes and Myst flew back down, Stone Giant pulled Viper from the wreckage of Apoqliphort Towers.

Operation Ragnarok was finally over.

* * *

Author's Note: No time for humorous banter, I've got a lot to cover.

Honest Neos is the only reason I really ended up writing this. Why? He's Wing Zero (Custom)! Like, go look up the Endless Waltz poster. There was some influence there! When I realized that, I had to make this. Before that, I was just planning to write a little thing about my fan characters for the anniversary of my old forum.

Speaking of Honest Neos, that opening scene. Yes, it's the scene from Tamers, slightly tweaked. I did that in reference to all the nights I would spend watching Savers, subbed online, just to get the plot for the RP. Then I added the scene of Jaden talking to Kuriboh, as a reference to Savers 45. What I didn't intend was references to other things. Like, the seemingly endless fall through the sky. It's too bad Pegasus was being held hostage and couldn't catch them.

One last thing about Honest Neos. I originally gave him lines. I decided to cut them out in reference to Omegamon in Our War Game. ...Huh, I just realized. This is to Endless Waltz as Our War Game is to WarGames. Wonder when my Summer Wars will happen.

Now on to the nostalgic stuff. All the light cameos. Like last chapter, I put in monsters related to characters my friends played.

Alligator Baby was in reference to Jim, who didn't have a partner, but had Shirley to help, like in canon. The original Ojama trio were Chazz's partners, so, Red and Blue. Little Chimera was in reference to Bastion's retconned partner, Fox Fire, based on his manga deck. Crystal Protector is Jesse, no mystery there. The two Paladins were references to Kite, from Zexal, and Alexis, who could shift into Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. Why? Because my old friends were awesome.

As for OCs, Samsara Kaiser was because one character from early on had Mobius for a partner. Whelp of Destruction Swordsman was because the previous characters replacement had Buster Blader as his partners Champion. Miracle Flipper was a tip of the hat to one friend's OC's partner being Dark Paladin. I should mention Dark Paladin was a Supreme Knight before that. Petit Dragon was Spear Dragon. Kamui was because one character had Sonic Bird as a partner, and was psychic. (We were young!) Vapor was because one friend's OC was Sparkman. Not partnered with Sparkman, but Sparks himself. Harpie's Phantasm Dragon was Harpie Lady. And, finally, Noble Joan was me forgetting I put Happy Lover in earlier, and references Petit Angel's Mega, Guardian Angel Joan. But, I'll justify my mistake by saying the character had sit personalities. ...Yeah, not even gonna try defending that one.

And I'll wrap it up there. I'll probably post the epilogue in a week.

Y'know, I post this on a Friday afternoon to replicate the In-Flight movie where Endless Waltz aired, and that's probably not coming back. But when I don't want something to become an Eva-wannabe, that always happens. Naturally.


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my old fan characters. That should cover things.

Author's Note: I know I said I would post this last week, but I had a lot of really important stuff and... okay, I won't lie. I'm lazy and working on the Author's Notes for this seemed too much like work. I need to fix that.

Review Answering Time!

Tristin: Yu-Gi-Oh ain't dying any time soon. It still makes good money, and the people behind it, at the very least have a good work ethic. But, we are seeing the return of a lot of old names in the manga industry. Maybe Takahashi will return to Yu-Gi-Oh. That'd be AWESOME!

Sad thing is, in the year since I lost internet, I found an attempt at Goku that makes Supreme King Jaden look accurate in comparison. But, yeah. Chazz really is wasted potential. Hey, that makes him less Vegeta and more anyone not a Saiyan! Seriously though, I can't wait to get back to the Jaden's Journal series to write for him again. Just a shame someone else was playing his character in the old Duel Squad RP, or I could have used him here too.

I'll never get it either.

* * *

Time passed without incident for the Duel Squad. The Agents had a chance to relax and heal from their battle. Pegasus went off to the UN, as he previously planned. All was peaceful, all was calm.

A week after the battle, Yusuke had called the Central Division of MATS back to Headquarters. Syrus, Cyber Dragon, Tyranno, Babycerasaurus, Rad and Gokipon had lined up in front of Yusuke's desk. Blair walked in backwards, holding Winged Kuriboh.

"Careful, Myst." Blair said.

Instead of flying in, Myst walked, supporting Jaden, who had an arm slung over the Dragon's shoulder.

"Jaden!" The others shouted.

"No worries." Jaden said. "I'm good. My feet have even stopped burning from that awesome sliding stop I did."

"So, I guess we're just waiting on Atticus and Solomon?" Syrus asked.

"Solomon turned in his Charger a few days ago." Yusuke said. "Atticus is back with the West Division."

"Then we're all here." Jaden said. "What's up?"

"I've received word from Captain Pegasus and our Hybrid Agents." Yusuke said, hiding his mouth behind his intertwined fingers. "After a long time, with many sleepless nights and after every attempt to compromise..."

Everyone waited for the news, worried Viper's attack sullied the talks.

Yusuke lifted his head, smiling widely. "The Peace Talks were successful on both sides!"

Jaden pumped his fist, while Blair tossed Winged Kuriboh into the air, catching him on his way down. Babycerasaurus and Myst wrapped an arm around each other's shoulder and did a merry dance. Gokipon was crying tears of joy into one of his arms, while Rad rubbed him on the head. Syrus and Tyranno bumped fists together, before they realized what happened, then turned away from each other, pretending it didn't happen. Cyber Dragon was the only one who wasn't celebrating.

'That monster Honest Neos was using as a shield.' Cyber Dragon thought. 'Jaden said someone built it. It couldn't have been Zane, could it?'

Cyber Dragon looked to Jaden.

Yusuke stepped out from behind his desk.

"You're all still allowed to remain with your partners, but because of an agreement made, MATS is to be shut down immediately." Yusuke said.

Yusuke looked at the others, expecting them to be upset, but they all just waited for him to continue on.

"Because of this, I must ask for your Chargers again." Yusuke said.

"Gladly." Rad said, holding his Charger out.

"Babycerasaurus and I don't need it anyway." Tyranno said, pulling out his Charger.

"It wasn't mine to begin with." Syrus said.

"Aw, I just got the upgrade too." Blair said, then she stuck out her tongue. "Just kidding."

"Well, Jaden?" Yusuke asked, looking at Jaden.

"Sure." Jaden said, pulling his Charger out. "It's not like I need it now."

Yusuke pulled out a tin box and opened it. Solomon's Charger and Yusuke's were already in there. The five MATS Agents placed their Chargers in the tin with the others. Yusuke closed the tin and placed it on his desk.

"Hopefully..." Yusuke said with a sigh. "We'll never need these again."

* * *

As the Duel Squad celebrated the peace, Pegasus was resting in bed, with his arm in a sling, watching television. Pegasus' butler, Kemo, entered the room.

"Mr. Pegasus." Kemo said, nodding at Pegasus. "Sorry to disturb you."

"Oh, why must it always be as Funny Bunny is about to pull out the dynamite?" Pegasus asked, with a joking sigh. "I was about to call for you anyway, Kemo. Pass me those applications, would you?"

"Yes, sir." Kemo said.

Kemo walked over to a desk and opened it, pulling out a stack of papers.

"But, Mr. Pegasus, I have urgent news." Kemo said.

Kemo passed the stack to Pegasus.

"News?" Pegasus asked, as he looked over one of the papers.

"Thelonious Viper has been killed." Kemo said.

Pegasus turned away from the papers, to stare at Kemo in shock.

"They've executed him already?" Pegasus asked.

"No." Kemo said. "He was shot by one of his own. Judging by the omission of the killer's name, it was likely one of the teenagers."

Pegasus closed his eye for a second, before turning back to the papers.

"Well, it should be expected." Pegasus said. "They thought they'd be hailed as heroes if they saved the world from Monsters."

Pegasus crumpled a piece of paper and tossed it on the floor. Kemo bent over and picked it up.

"They honestly plan to replace MATS?" Kemo asked.

"There's still tension between our world and the Monster World." Pegasus said. "Viper's attack may have proven our commitment to peace for some Monsters, but for others, it fueled the flames of hatred. We can't just send our Hybrid Agents to the Monster World every time someone like Archfiend Emperor appears. We also can't let another Viper exist. This was the only compromise that our two worlds could come up with to fight against people like that."

Pegasus held up two papers.

"Well, these two look interesting." Pegasus said. "Codenames... Madame Butterfly and Star Man."

"Whatever decision you come to, I just hope this will be the last time the worlds come so close to war." Kemo said.

"Yes." Pegasus said, with a solemn nod. "And, let's hope the Duel Squad Agents can finally live their lives in peace."

As the weeks passed, and MATS was shut down across the world, that wish was granted. The Duel Squad Agents, free from having to fight, moved on with their lives, able to leave the long, hard fought war between Monster and Human behind them.

Author's Note: Want me to ruin that happy ending? In the RP, shortly after 5Ds was announced, our usual DM had a plotline where Jaden, Syrus, Tyranno and Bastion went 12 years in the future and met Yusei, who was a member of MATS. Granted, these days we know 5Ds takes place much later in the real show, but in the Duel Squad 'verse, something happens in the near-future to mess up that peace. Happy Ending, everyone!

That actually brings me to another subject. I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this, showing the futures of the characters. I've actually got a couple ideas for it too. I'll set a poll up on my profile to see if people are interested in it, but the results probably won't affect me actually writing/posting it. I have a lot of fun with Duel Squad.

I remember complaining to some people about the trolling I was getting, just to find out if there was any way to report it, and some of my friends were worried about me, that it hurt or something. Like, no. A fly buzzing your ear is mildly annoying, but it doesn't hurt. Same applies here. I'm not some washed-up e-celeb, who stumbled into writing, made a quick buck off it and is cracking under the pressure of doing it as a career. I love writing.

On top of that, it takes me back to better days. Days where my friends and I would put off boredom by RP-ing for fun. These days, two have dropped off the face of the planet, one I managed to contact but he didn't wanna return to the group, one I refuse to speak to again, and the other two are oon so infrequently, it's near impossible to RP on the site. Of course, I blame myself partially for that. My fanfics weren't the only things affected by my spirit dying in 2009. Honestly, if I could punch myself from back then, I would.

Not that I deserve full blame. I've come to realize just who killed my spirit and how. I'm not gonna go into full details, but let me just say, don't open up to a sociopath. They will figure out what makes you tick and make you feel like a freak!

Knowing those fun '06-'08 nights will never return? That's hard. Writing? That's easy, no matter how many trolls I gotta deal with. Especially when it's clear the trolls never saw the show in the first place.

Well, enough of me being a sentimental fool. Here's something good! I should get my internet connection back within the next few months, which means Fiore will return soon!

I'll need a bit of a refresher. I can't remember everything I address in the fanfic itself, and what was just in my rants, but I'm gonna get off my lazy butt and work on it again soon!

Not just that, but I've got a few other projects I'm looking forward to writing. So, look forward to those.

No, sadly, one of them is not Yu-Gi-Oh Super, taking place after GX and ignoring the series that've followed it. But I would love to see that!


End file.
